Love and Lust, Fit For a Clan
by Goldenbrow1
Summary: Spottedheart, a mate-hungry she-cat, is determined to have a mate. She branches out from Rainclan, selecting toms from each clan to be her mates. This is their story as her master plan is put into effect. Will it work, or was the whole operation doomed from the beginning? Read to find out! Rated M for EXTREMELY mature content. Don't like don't read. I stink at summaries, just read!
1. Spottedheart's Plan

Spottedheart padded around the Rainclan camp. It was Greenleaf, and she was enjoying the nice weather. The prey was plentiful and even Clawclan kept inside their own borders. The only problem was, is she wanted _something_, and all the toms were blind as bats. She wriggled, she squirmed, she got so close their manliness began to show. But each and every one of them was completely loyal to their own mates, and the ones that didn't already have mates were dumber than dirt. She got "stuck" in brambles, she sniffed, and she groomed. But nothing worked. Even her sister, Dappleheart had a mate. She heard them yowling their heads off, and her sister always smelled of him when they got back. Although she denied it, Spottedheart knew. And she was jealous.

She was desperate. She _needed_ someone, _anyone_ inside her. She was empty, still a virgin. Oh, what she would give…

Then, one night at a gathering, she saw her chance. It was her first warrior gathering, and she was on the prowl for _ANYBODY_ to fill her up. It hit her like claws on a mouse. Who cares if he's in Rainclan, why not another clan? So, all that night, she examined each and every tom. Her core moistened, and she often had to hide in a bush or sit down to avoid being found out. Finally, she found the perfect tom.

Or, should she say, tom_s_? Yes, three perfect toms, all to herself. Silverstripe of Cloudclan, Darkclaw of Clawclan, and Thornfur of Breezeclan. Silverstripe was a sleek, silver tabby with black stripes. He was friendly, but totally loyal to the code. He would never break it, not for anything. Well, perhaps with a little seduction he'd come around. She was sure of it. Darkclaw, he would happily break the code for her, so long as she made him addicted, made him _want her_. The black tom with the deep, chocolate eyes and the muscular build was definitely one of the best toms there, and better yet, no she cats swooning over him. Finally, Thornfur. He was a mix of the two. With his deep red coat and thorn shaped spots on him, he was super handsome. He would break the warrior code, but only after convinced she was worth it.

Now, she had to make her tactics, and figure out who was up for grabs first. Darkclaw last, maybe? Before him, Thorclaw, and first, Silverstripe. She licked her lips in anticipation. She stood there, imagining the feeling of it, when she felt wetness between her legs. Gasping, she hurried behind a bush, hoping no one came looking. When the feeling was gone, she padded out, and began to seduce her first victim.

"Hello," meowed Spottedheart.

"Oh, hello," said the handsome silver tabby.

"You're from Cloudclan, right?" Spottedheart said, trying her best to keep her tones light and cheery, like she was just making conversation.

"Yeah, and you?" He said, his perfect blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Spottedheart of Rainclan," she replied, puffing her chest out slightly. She also took a "strong" stance, with her legs spread out, showing slightly some very secret and private things, things that no tom had ever seen yet.

"Oh…" the tom said, catching a glimpse of her queenliness. He stared, but snapped back after a few moments. "I'm Silverstripe of Cloudclan."

"Everything good?"

"Um, yeah, I guess…" Silverstripe began to look slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you have an apprentice?" Spottedheart asked innocently, making her leaf green eyes into bottomless pools, hopefully. She also fidgeted a bit, like she was also uncomfortable. In this, she exposed just a bit more.

"Er, no, but I hope to soon," he said, managing to tear his eyes away from her legs, only to be caught in the depths of her eyes. She had practiced making her eyes huge in puddles, and was now a master at it. He gazed endlessly at her perfect eyes, the color of the new leaves in new-leaf.

"And, now, to begin the Gathering!"

Silverstripe tore his eyes from the she-cat to gaze at the Tallrock. The four leaders had gathered there; Heatherstar of Rainclan, Sharpstar of Clawclan, Skystar of Cloudclan, and Mosstalon of Breezeclan. He felt his pelt grow hot as he realized that he was the only cat not sittling. Blushing furiously, he hurriedly sat down next to Spottedheart, much to his discomfort. Her tail tip was touching his hind leg just a tad, and he felt his tomhood slip out a bit. He crossed his legs over it, his pelt on fire.

Spottedheart had seen it all. She had even grown a bit moist when she noticed the bright pink tomhood coming out of Silverstripe. She forced herself to ignore it, although she was pleased. She obviously turned him on, at least a bit. She pondered the next step. After the leaders finished yammering, they'd have a few moments to talk, then she'd have to leave. What should she say? It was still too early to ask him to pleasure her, and she couldn't wait much longer. Maybe if she could just hint him in the direction to make the first move…?

After a few minutes of accidentally-flick-at-Silverstripe's-sensitive-tomhood, the leaders finished sharing the news. Silverstripes tenders were half way out of the sheath, and he was obviously trying to hide it. Twice, she caught him glancing at her folds. Whenever she saw him looking, she did something so it was even more noticeable. When it was almost time to leave, Spottedheart could see the lust flickering in Silverstripe's eyes, love and lust. She held her breath, hoping he'd say something. When he still didn't, she realized she would have to make some drastic moves. She "playfully" flicked her tail over his ears, and made sure that it gently brushed his areas.

When he shuddered, she was tempted to do it again, but she did not. As Heatherstar called Rainclan, she got up and padded to his side.

"Meet me here tomorrow night, okay? We have to talk," and then she gave his tomness a purposeful squeeze, that caused him to gasp with pleasure. Then she bounded away, her tail high in the air, exposing her slightly moist queen parts. She felt his perfect blue eyes staring as she bounded away. She shuddered with happiness. She was definitely in love with this tom, but she would have no mercy on him tomorrow night. A ripple of pleasure passed thru her. It was all she could do to just keep walking.

At the Rainclan camp, she collapsed in her soft moss nest. She fell into a deep sleep, and the only thing she dreamed about was a shadowed tom on her, the tip of his pink tomhood poised to enter, when a loud and important voice began to yowl, and the tom faded away to a fog. She clawed at him, begging him to come back, but he did not. She fell, down, down, down…

The sun awoke her. It was midday, and the sun shone high in the sky. She stretched, and padded out of the camp. She sat on the Cloudclan border, hoping to catch a whiff of Silverstripe's scent. She did not. She bounded up and down the line, making sure that he knew, if he came around, that she was ready. More than ready.


	2. Silverstripe's First

He peeked out from half opened eyes. He lay there, recalling the Gathering. The tortoiseshell she-cat, what was her name…? Spottedheart, yes that was it! He shuddered happily, and his pleasure stick made itself known by throbbing uncontrollably. Oh, Starclan, she turned him on! Too bad she was from Rainclan…

As soon as he thought it, he remembered the way she had made him feel. He remembered the tingles of pleasure that raced up and down his spine when she squeezed him with her tail. He remembered how she had made him feel lust, for the first time. But the thing he remembered most was her scent. The sweet smell of lilacs in the summertime, but laced with something more secretive…

_She was in heat!_ The thought struck him like lightning. She needed him, like he needed her. She needed him inside her, his full length, pumping, pumping, pumping. Then the cum, oh great Starclan, the cum! His seed, in her...

_NO!_

She was in Rainclan, not Cloudclan. He shook away the sick fantasy. Padding outside, he surveyed the camp. The fresh-kill pile, recently stocked, had a perfect robin sitting on top. Bounding over, he was about to pluck it off when another cat walked over and took it. It turned, and he got a full view.

It was Nightsky, the most beautiful she-cat in the clan. She gave walked over to him, her hips swinging dramatically.

"Hey, Silverstripe," she said in a purr. "Wanna share?"

"S-sure!" he stammered. He crouched down, and took a bite out of the robin. It was delicious. He swiped his tongue around his jaws, savoring the taste. Nightsky padded up to him, purring. She sat down, and swiped her tongue around his neck. He purred, and licked her ears.

"How have you been?" she asked as she gave his chest fur a swift lick.

"Oh, alright I guess. This has been the highlight of my day, though," he said, trying to sound calm and confident, although his heart hammered against his chest.

"Tough critic, considering you slept all day. How was the Gathering?"

_Amazing, wonderful, awe-inspiring. Spottedheart, she is made for me, although we can never be. You're almost as good, though, sweetheart. She asked me out! Wait, what? SHE DID!? She did! Oh, Starclan, does she feel the same way? Oh my Starclan! Wha-what am I going to do? Am I going? I want to, oh Starclan knows I do! But I can't! I just can't! Maybe I should just ask if Nightsky wants to go hunting, and maybe that'll satisfy the throbbing that's been going on since she, she…_

_ Since she turned me on. With one squeeze._

"Silverstripe!"

"Wha…?"

"You didn't answer me. How was the Gathering?"

"The Gathering? Oh, it was fine. Rainclan has, uh, new apprentices," _The most beautiful she-cat in the world, WHO ASKED ME TO MEET HER TONIGHT._

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, look I-I have to go…"

"Go?"

"Yeah."

"Already? You just got here! Are you afraid of me?" She wrapped her tail around his neck, and slowly moved down to his shaft, and twirled around it with her tail tip. He could barely contain a gasp of pleasure.

"Isn't there something you want to ask me? Something about hunting?" She crooned, gently rubbing her tail on his shaft, beginning to coax his tomhood out of its sheath. A gasp escaped his jaws as it met with the slight breeze.

"You like this, huh? Well, I know of something better. All you have to do is ask…" She licked his back, still twirling her tail on his shaft, squeezing when necessary. He reached his hind legs, and licked at the base of his tail, all the way around. She hesitated, before licking his tail-hole. His mind reeled. What should he do? Surely, she wouldn't, not in the middle of camp?


	3. Silverstripe's First Taste

"Can't you picture it? Your little slime stick, right in my virgin folds…You heard right, I'm a virgin. I'm tighter than you'll ever have. Don't you want it? You want your seed, right up inside me. All that beautiful cum…And I'll cum back. Don't you want your little butt stick in my mouth, where my rough tongue will make it bleed? Don't you want to be deep throated? Do you?"

He was wavering, the pictures she described playing in his mind. It wasn't illegal, right? He wasn't breaking the code. He could do it. What was stopping him? Suddenly, the picture of Spottedheart played in his mind, replacing Nightsky. Then, a dirty little thought popped into his head. Could he possibly…?

"Alright," he purred. He dipped suddenly, and stuck his tail tip right up her virgin folds. She gasped, but bounded into the forest. He followed, his tomhood throbbing in painful pleasure. He finally caught up to her in a small clearing, she was sitting, her tail over her paws. She gazed at him with the perfect blue eyes that she had. Her sleek black pelt sang to him, enticing him to come closer…

And then he was there, licking her belly fur, while he pinned her down. He licked roughly, not caring as she groaned, begging him to just _do it_. He played with her, swirling his tongue around her core, then backing off to her belly, working his way up to her chin, licking her jaw, and the skipping down to her tail hole, gently caressing it with his sandpaper tongue. Without realizing he was doing it, he pinned he down on her back, and stood with his tomhood, now fully erect, swinging in front of her face. He licked around her core, crouching as he did so.

His tongue swirled around, ignoring her screams to enter her already. He wanted to tease her a bit first. Suddenly, she snapped her jaws around his mating stick, and yanked, hard. He yowled, and collapsed on top of her, his jaw connecting with her core. She sucked on his butt stick, swirling it with her tongue, and nibbling the end. He groaned, and sat up, shoving his little something something down her throat. She gagged, before allowing it to slide down, and began to deep throat it, while he moaned and groaned with pleasure. Without warning, he stood up a bit, before slamming down, pushing himself as far down her throat as he could get. She choked, but continued to suck, her tongue rasping around it, her teeth scratching it.

He yowled, and shoved himself all the way down, and shot liquid down her throat. She swallowed the sweet, sticky stuff. Groaning with pleasure, Silverstripe stood up. He shoved himself down one last time, before going back to torturing her with his licks. She panted, but continued to suck. Yanking himself out of her jaws, he spun, and began to gently poke her with his burning stick.

"Get on with it," growled Nightsky. He smirked, but continued to toy with her, gently poking her core with his tomhood.

"Come on, already! Just d- AAAAHHHHGGG!" She shrieked in pain as he thrust down without warning. He felt his sharp barbs rip her up, and felt pleasure in this.

"Uuhhnnngg, you weren't lying, you're so...tight…you sick little virgin. I'm gonna have to confiscate all of your virginity, you know you little troublemaker," He began to slowly pull himself out, and found pleasure in feeling her walls rip, and felt himself tear her virginity away. A groan escaped his lips, an echo to her screams of pain and pleasure. He began to pull himself out of her, slowly, agonizingly.

"Oooooh, Silverstipe!" breathed Nightsky. "Come back!" With a smirk, Silverstripe shoved himself back into her. He yanked himself out, and pushed himself in. In, out, in, out, pumping faster and faster.

"SILVERSTRIPE!" Nightsky screeched. She moaned loudly as he hit her sweet spot. He hit it again and again, causing her to moan and moan, louder and louder. She bucked her hips into him, driving him deeper and deeper inside of her, her core throbbing and oozing a clear liquid.

"Oh, Starclan, I-I'm gonna cum!" Silverstripe panted.

"Ooh, DO IT!" Nightsky bucked her hips up, and Silverstripe went deep into her, further than possible. He gave a groan, and released his seed deep inside her, along with a river of sticky, white cum. There was so much of it, it leaked out onto the ground, and Silverstripe eagerly lapped it up. He swiped his tongue around his jaws. Glancing around, he saw Nightsky lying adorably on her side, with her core still emanating that sweet smell…

His eyes locked with it, and an invisible force began to tug him over to her. With his mind clouded with lust, he began to groom the she-cat. He licked her fur, and teased himself around her burning core. His tomhood was fully erect, and he knew he could do it again, but he still had his manners.

"Nightsky," he whispered, beginning to groom her face, "Wanna go again?" A soft moan escaped her lips. It was then he realized she was only half conscience. His mind began to drift back to what had just happened. With a jolt, he realized that she hadn't climaxed. With a shudder of pleasure, he began to lick the area around her she-cat parts. He felt the burning heat coming off of her, and his mating stick began to throb uncontrollably.

"Silverstripe, that was-" Nightsky yowled as he entered her again. He pumped, faster and faster. He saw only stars. Her heat scent drove him on, made him mad. Her yowls of pleasure made him go even faster. It angered him that she refused to climax.

With a yowl, she climaxed. The sticky cum that covered the forest floor stuck to their paws. With a shudder, Silverstripe collapsed on the floor, in a puddle of his own cum. He lay there, his chest heaving. His silver fur was sticky with the liquids.

Nightsky got up and walked over to him. Silverstripe was unconscious. With a purr, Nightsky began to lick up all the cum around him, before moving on to his sleek fur. She groomed him, cleaning his pelt. She licked his neck, his face, his back, and belly fur. She even licked his tail, moving onto the tail base, and tail hole. She dove in, licking all over, enjoying his unconscious moans. She retracted her tongue, and began to lick his hind legs, slowly moving up.

She heard Silverstripe groan in his sleep. She began to lick his sheath, coaxing the tomhood out. The pink stick came out, bit by bit. Nightsky was in awe at how huge it was. _Was this really inside of me?_ She licked, and when it was fully extended, she began to run her rough tongue over it. Although she had done it before, it had been different.

She stuck it all in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. A groan of pure pleasure escaped from Silverstripe's lips. _He must feel it into his sleep,_ thought Nightsky. She licked harder, nipping it occasionally. She even deep throated it. When hot, sticky juices shot into her mouth, she knew it was ready. She lowered herself onto his stick, and began to pump up and down. He moaned, and bucked his stick up into her. Nightsky continued to pump, feeling pleasure blossom inside her. With a final screech, they both climaxed. Juices sprayed as Nightsky passed out on top of Silverstripe, his juice stick still in her core.

Sometime, Silverstripe awoke to find himself lying on the forest floor with Nightsky on top of him. He felt his unsheathed tomhood still inside of her, and his pelt grew hot. Then again, he had never mated before. Maybe this was normal. Besides, the wind was kind of cold, it wouldn't feel nice on his erect tomliness. And Nightsky was still so _warm_. It couldn't hurt. He dozed off again.

The second time he woke up, something struck him. _Spottedheart_. Guiltily, he checked the sky. It was only just getting dark.

"Silverstripe?" Nightsky blinked rapidly. Her eyes widened as realization struck. She glanced down at her legs. "Oh, Starclan, Silverstripe!"

His pelt growing hot, Silverstripe glanced at his legs, too. Yep, they were still connected.

They both stood up, embarrassed. Nightsky purred, and wrapped her tail around Silverstripe's tail. Together, they walked back to camp. Trying to avoid the strange gazes from their clanmates, they walked into the warriors den and lay down to sleep. They snuggled up together, and Silverstripe knew that his was the life for him.


	4. The Love Gathering

In the middle of the night, he crept out of camp, off to Spottedheart. He couldn't stay away from her. He loved Nightsky, but Spottedheart…She turned him on. He purred to himself, walking to the Gathering place. He would.

SPOTTEDHEART

Spottedheart walked briskly thru the forest, heading toward the Gathering place. She hoped Silverstripe would be there. Her core got moist just thinking about him. Pushing those thoughts away, she concentrated on what she would say.

_Hey, look. I-I really like you. A lot._

_ Silverstripe? C-could I ask you something?_

_ I love you._

Spottedheart sighed. She didn't know what to say or do. Her best bet was to play her cards right and maybe he would make the first move. If he was there. She shuddered at the thought of him waiting for her, ready. She hoped, she hoped.

When she reached the Gathering place, she found no tom anywhere. She waited, stretching out her legs, lying on her side, exposing her core. She lay like this for a while, hoping Silverstripe would come. For hours, she lay there. At some point, she must have dozed off.

When she woke up, Silverstripe was standing over her, staring. She pretended to be sleeping. She felt a tongue on her belly fur, tracing down onto her core, but skipping it. She cracked her eyes. "You came!" she gasped with fake excitement.

"Yeah," he said absently, still licking around her belly. His rough tongue felt good, so good. Still, she had to play surprised for awhile. He moved on to her neck.

She stood up quickly, but sat down next to him. He seemed surprised that she had moved. She sat there a moment before saying, "You know, I think, I think…" she acted shy, biting her lip. Silverstripe purred loudly and began to groom her. He licked her neck, and then her shoulders. She licked his shoulders also. It felt so right, but she had to speed up the process. Purring, she licked his face. His ears, his nose, his chin. Everything.

"Spottedheart?" Silverstripe began nervously. "H-have you ever considered a mate?"

She looked up. This was _so_ perfect. "Well, you see, the thing is, ever since…I met you…I've been…thinking," she said slowly. "I-I don't think I could ever mate with anyone. Unless…" she trailed off. She looked deep into his perfect blue eyes.

"Unless…What?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling. He got up and rubbed his body against her.

"Unless…I think you know exactly what the rest is," she purred. "I'm sorry I interrupted your licking. Would you like to keep going?"

"Yes," he said, flipping her onto her back. "I would."


	5. Spottedheart's First

_**Hello!**_

_**OK, so wow, I did not expect to get this far! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I try to keep it clean, no words, but still...When you write about this, it is hard to describe while being kid-friendly. I rated it "M" just in case. Anyway, enjoy!**_

He licked her belly fur, swirling his tongue around her core, then licking over it, then back up on her mouth. He did this several times, teasing. Spottedheart knew she was going to die. It was too much. "Please," she begged. She closed her eyes and felt him rake his tongue over her tight, hot she-cat bits. Again and again he did this. She groaned each and every time. Maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe he was just as mate desperate as she was.

So caught up in her thoughts as she was, she did not notice when he stopped licking her she-cat parts.

"Have you done this before?" a voice breathed in her ear. She turned slightly and saw Silverstripe standing there, his tomhood erect and dangling. It was _HUGE! _Her eyes bugged out. _I really picked a good one,_ she thought.

"No," she answered. "Have you?"

"Yes. I have." The answer shocked her. That was probably the reason this was easy. He had probably just done it today, and lust was still in his mind. Either way, she was glad. He was super cute. She closed her eyes, expecting him to lick her core some more, but when he didn't, she opened her eyes.

In front of her face was his full butt stick, dangling freely in front of her. It was perfectly pink, and unbelievably big. Realizing what he wanted, she clamped her jaws around it, and began to suck. She swirled her tongue around it, and nibbled gently on it. A groan of pure bliss escaped his throat. With a slight smirk, Spottedheart redoubled her efforts, determined to out do whatever she-cat had been homing on him. She swallowed it, and roughly deep throated it. He began to pump up and down into her mouth, all the while she swirled, nibbled, and sucked. With a yowl, he let loose a flood of juices into her jaws, and she swallowed it all eagerly, before continuing her swirling.

All too soon, he stood up. She stood up also. Figuring that it was over now, she looked at him with huge eyes.

"Now, I will teach you," he said. "Get into a hunter's crouch." She obeyed eagerly and felt him mount her. He teased her steaming core with his mating stick a moment, then thrust in, not being able to wait another minute. She yowled in pain. Her folds were still small, and his slick stick was so, well, _big!_ She clenched her teeth as his barbs painfully scraped her insides. He retracted, and then slammed into her, pumping.

Her pain quickly turned to pleasure as he pumped with a regular speed. Yes, this was what she needed! Yowling, she bucked her hips up to meet his energetic thrusts. She saw stars as she yowled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Spottedheart, I-oh _SPOTTEDHEART!_" She felt the river of hot, sticky juices flow into her as he climaxed. With a yowl, she climaxed as well. With a few final thrusts, the cats broke apart, licking up the cum on the ground before grooming each other.

"That was-"

"Amazing," Silverstripe finished. "We have to do this again, OK?"

"Yes," breathed Spottedheart. They groomed in silence for awhile.

"I have to go now," Silverstripe said reluctantly. "How about in three days time, we meet again?"

"No," Spottedheart growled, pressing herself against him, "Tomorrow, same time, same place." She stalked off, her tail in the air, showing her moist core that was on fire. "Goodbye, Silverstripe," she called over her shoulder as she bounded away. _Wow, that went better than expected!_ She thought as she made her way back to camp.

_Now, the REAL fun can start!_

**_I NEED REVIEWS AND IDEAS! I already know the basic storyline, but I need suggestions. As an answer to all reviews, this might not follow cat mating procedures directly. Or cat body parts for that matter. I want it to be fun, and since my main character, Spottedheart, seriously likes this stuff, I have to change it up a bit._**

**_Thanks!_**


	6. Herbs and Prey

_**Ok, here it is! Fresh off my imagination. OK, so just to clear stuff up, this is going to be more or less a story, so not every chapter will contain mating, rapes, etc. I try to include one EVERY OTHER CHAPTER at LEAST. Anyway, enjoy! And if you like, review! Also, I'm looking for suggestions for new chapters, plots, twists, and turns! Thanks for reading!**_

SILVERSTRIPE

Silverstripe returned to camp exhausted. Spottedheart was better than Nightsky! Of course, he would never tell any she-cat that to their face. Still, he was horrified with what he had done. Sure, Nightsky had gone a little overboard, but Spottedheart was a whole new deal. Even though it had been a typical mating, it had been against the warrior code, and Silverstripe couldn't believe _that he had just done that!_ AND enjoyed it! If he still hadn't been going off of Nightsky's round, he wouldn't have. It would have remained in his mind. Still, Silverstripe couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it, and couldn't wait for tomorrow night to come. Of course, he would still be loyal to his clan. Cloudclan needed him, mate or no mate. But still, _wow!_ He loved it and hated it at the same time.

He tip-toed into the warrior's den, and settled in to sleep for as long as he could with Nightsky snuggled up to him. Would she want to go another round tomorrow, too? He couldn't do both. In fact, he was still slightly shaken from Nightsky. Sleeping together like that? That had been _wrong, wrong, WRONG!_ Still, he had enjoyed himself tremendously, and knew it had to happen again.

"Silverstripe…" Nightsky purred as she sat up in their nest. She flicked his ear affectionately, and padded out of the warrior's den, leaving Silverstripe to follow like a puppy following its master. Together, they stood in camp and watched the sunrise. As the other cats began to awaken, they cast curious glances at the couple. Silverstripe tried to ignore them, but he felt his pelt grow hot at their stares. Uncomfortably, he excused himself from Nightsky, and selected a piece of fresh-kill to eat.

"Silverstripe," a brown tabby stood over him, with amused amber eyes.

"Yes, what do you want, Barkclaw?" Silverstripe stood up to face the deputy.

"I was just going to ask your opinion on the Gathering."

"Oh?"

"Did you notice that Mosstalon of Breezeclan has lost his 'star'?"

"Why, now that you mention it, it _was_ odd that he has changed his name back to Mosstalon, isn't it?"

"I know. What do you think it means?"

"Have you discussed it with Skystar?"

"Yes, and we have no idea. They left as soon as the Gathering ended. I figured, as one of our warriors at the Gathering…"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have no clue."

"OK, thanks anyway, Silverstripe." Barkclaw walked away, probably to organized patrols for the day. As he finished the prey, he padded over to Nightsky and stood next to her again. She purred quietly, and intertwined their tails.

"Silverstripe, Silverstripe!" Looking up, Silverstripe saw Whitejaw bounding over to him. "Silverstripe, we're on the same hunting patrol!" Whitejaw, a newly made warrior, seemed extra excited.

"OK, calm down! When do we leave?"

"Right now, silly!" she bounded away to the rest of the patrol; Kinktail, Raindrop, and Willowpaw. With a burning pelt, Silverstripe followed.

"OK, we're all here! Silverstripe, Whitejaw, go over and hunt near the tall-grasses, but do not hunt anywhere _near_ Rainclan borders. You know how touchy they are. Raindrop, Willowpaw, and I will hunt by the Giant Maple. OK, team, move out!" Kinktail waved her kinked tail as a signal to go. The patrol split up and headed to their destinations.

With a jolt, Silverstripe realized how close they would be hunting to Rainclan. He would have to keep an eye on Whitejaw, she was very inexperienced. He shuddered as he remembered that _Spottedheart_ was in Rainclan. _Maybe I'll see her!_ He thought excitedly. He stopped himself before he could get too excited. That was the last thing he needed. What he needed was to be loyal to his clan.

SPOTTEDHEART

Cracking her eyes, Spottedheart looked around the warrior's den. Only a few sleeping cats remained. She lay in her soft moss nest, and recalled the events of last night. He was so _good!_ When he was inside her, it felt like nothing could go wrong. She couldn't help but fantasize about Darkclaw and Thornfur. Would they be as wonderful? With a small shudder, she stood and stretched.

Padding out into the bright sunlight, Spottedheart spotted Dappleheart sharing prey with Shrewtooth, her mate. Lately, Dappleheart had been sneaking out at night with him. Not that it hadn't been happening for a while, but it was more purposeful. Who knew what those two thought. Shrewtooth was not the brightest cat, but he was devoted. He had light brown fur and amber eyes. Dappleheart was easy going and light-headed. She had grayish fur with white specs all over it. Her green eyes matched Spottedheart's, they were sisters after all.

With a sigh, Spottedheart selected a shrew off the pile and sat by herself and ate it. She pretended it was Shrewtooth, and imagined her claws sinking into his pelt. She hated the warrior with every bone in her body. And she didn't hide it.

When the prey was gone, she got up and sauntered over to Mintleaf's den. Mintleaf was the Rainclan medicine cat. She was small, and her black fur was shiny. She had white paws, a white tail tip, and a white stripe down her face. She had a lot of knowledge, and was funny as well as serious. Entering the den, she sat down and waited for Mintleaf to come out of the storage area.

"Oh, hello, Spottedheart. What can I do for you?" Mintleaf sat down in front of her and assessed her with bright blue eyes.

"I was just wondering if you needed anything done. I'm not on any patrols today."

"Oh, thank you! Can you go and collect some thyme, mint, poppy seeds, and check up on the catmint, maybe bring some back?"

"Sure thing, Mintleaf!"

"Oh, _thank you_, Spottedheart!"

Spottedheart padded out of the medicine cat den, and bounded out into the woods. She sniffed for the herbs, but also for Silverstripe. Maybe he'd come looking for her! Happily, she sniffed again. _Catmint!_


	7. Shadow's Heart

_**OK, here it is! Chapter number 7! This is very extreme, more extreme than Nightsky and Silverstripe's little accident. I know that it is very abnormal for cats, but I want to make it different, and again, it is following a storyline, and I have to fudge some stuff over to make it all work. All right, read on!**_

She padded over to it, inhaling deeply. _Catmint!_ She bit off the stalks and set it in a pile. She left half of it there, partly so it would grow, partly for her own reasons. She walked around, looking for thyme, mint, and poppy seeds. She found some mint leaves, and a few poppy seeds, but no thyme. She carried it all back to camp, the smell of the tantalizing catmint making her mouth water.

Padding into Mintleaf's den, she set the herbs down. She bounded out of the den and went off to hunt. As she killed a mouse, she thought about her plan. It was going surprisingly smooth. As pleased as he was, she couldn't help but think about the flaw that was probably there. If only she knew what to do next, though! She figured that it would take moons for Silverstripe to come around, but it hadn't. Now, she didn't know what to do.

Burying the mouse, she scented the air. _Blackbird!_ She spotted it sitting high in the trees, oblivious to her stealthy approach. With a leap, she sank her claws into the soft feathers and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

She carefully buried the blackbird next to her mouse, and sighed. The plan was working, but yet it was failing. _Oh well, at least I'll get Silverstripe again._ The thought sent tingles down her spine. _Silverstripe…_

…

Hiding in the bushes, he watched the pretty she-cat. Her leaf-green eyes sparkled in the light as she hunted. With deadly precision, she caught two pieces of prey, but she seemed slightly distracted. Her eyes continued to take on a slightly dreamy look, was that lust perhaps?

The tom licked his chops. So caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't scented him yet. His whole body shivered with anticipation for what he was going to do. _Wait, the moment will come._

He had first spied the she-cat at one of the "Gatherings". He had been hunting around there, and had gotten trapped. He had been forced to wait for it to end, but he didn't mind. From his perch up high in a tree, he had seen the she-cat displaying to a silver tabby tom. He had seen it all.

Since that fateful night, he had tracked down the she-cat, lying in wait for her. And now, all his patience was about to be rewarded.

Silently, he sprang upon her, muffling her squeals of shock with a huge paw. "If you want to live, keep your jaws shut," he growled in her ear. She nodded fearfully. He flicked her over expertly with his paws, holding her down flat on her back. His focus was drawn to her she-cat bits. He noticed that she had lost her virginity. _Oh, well_.

Licking her belly fur, he heard a gasp of shock escape her lips. Smirking, he licked all the way down to her moistening core. He swirled his tongue around it, not quite believing what was happening. He licked with his rough tongue, causing moans to escape her. Without thinking, he plunged his tongue in. He shoved it in as far as it would go, plastering her insides with licks. She moaned and gasped. "Stop," she panted.

"Never, my toy," he growled. He licked harder.

"No, no, allow me, please," she mewed seductively.

"Allow you what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Come over here and find out." She wrapped her tail around his shaft, and growing length, and squeezed as hard as she could. He yowled with pleasure as he felt his tomhood grow another inch. He eagerly stepped up to her face and crouched down next to her.

She snapped her jaws around his length, and pulled him down onto her face. She swirled his length around in her mouth, and he groaned in pleasure. She nipped, swirled, and sucked on his slime stick.

He closed his eyes in pure bliss. It felt so _good._ He knew he shouldn't, but he began to pump up and down into her mouth. Her teeth raked the side of his squirt stick, and he yowled. She nipped, licked, swirled, sucked, nibbled, and even deep throated.

"Oh, oh, get ready for me!" he shot a load of sticky liquid into her mouth, which she swallowed greedily. He shoved himself deep down into her face and throat, and cummed again. She gagged slightly, but swallowed none the less. With a groan, he began to pump up and down into her mouth, cumming every once in a while. After his third time, he pulled himself out.

Licking her belly fur again, he cleaned her and her core, now leaking clear she-cat juices. He stuck his tongue in again and swirled. He covered it in happy licks. She bucked up, and his tongue was shoved deep inside. He hit her sweet spot, and she yowled in pleasure. Her steaming core leaked, and his eyes filled with lust.

"Get up," he growled. She obliged happily, getting into the stance she was in only a while ago. He mounted her, biting her scruff with his teeth. He stroked her dripping core lovingly. He expected to wake up from this too real dream at any moment.

He slammed into her, yowling with pleasure at her tightness. He heard her yowls of pain, and roughly jerked out, then slammed in again. Her cries soon turned to those of pleasure, as he pumped viciously at a regular speed.

"Faster, harder, faster!" she yowled crazily. She did not care who this tom was, only that he was giving her satisfaction and pleasure. Her lust filled eyes saw stars as he slammed into her again roughly. His barbs ripped her up, and blood seeped out her core along with juices. She did not care. She had stopped feeling pain, now it was only pleasure.

_Squelch!_ His eyes widened and he picked up the pace as her steadily dripping core squelched loudly. With renewed effort, he pumped in and out, in and out. Her walls felt so good around him. He could do this all day.

"Here I come, my toy!" he yowled as he released a river of tom juices into her core. He did not break his rate of pumping, rather he pumped faster. Crazily, he ripped her walls, not caring. She climaxed, and clear liquids surrounded him. He climaxed a second time, sending yet another wave of cum deep inside her, filling her up so much that some of it seeped out onto the forest floor.

She bucked her hips up into him, meeting him with each thrust. He hit her sweet spot, causing her to yowl in pleasure. He got impossibly deep and released a river of his juices into her as she released hers as well. And he still pumped crazily. He did not notice as she fainted halfway through this round, he pumped all the same. He released more and more juices, and saw stars.

Yowling, he shoved his whole length, sheath and all, into her and released the biggest load yet. It flowed into her, and somehow none of it spilled. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of her. He rolled her onto her back, and licked her core hungrily. Juices spurted, but she did not awaken. With a growl, he licked her face, trying to get her to come to. When she did not respond, he shoved his length into her mouth again.

Although her eyes remained closed, her tongue automatically swirled around his mating stick, and he began to pump up and down into her mouth. He slammed deep into her mouth and released a smaller wave of cum. She swallowed it with difficulty. Now wide awake, she looked deep into the midnight black tom's amber eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Shadow." He paused. "Who are you?"

"Spottedheart. Are you a kittypet, loner, or rouge?"

"I am a loner, I suppose."

"I-I think I'm in love."

"Me too, baby. Again, perhaps?"

"Meet me here again in three day's time. Deal?"

"Deal, cutie. Glad I didn't have to rape you. I woulda."

"Ooh, so tough!"

"Goodbye, my toy."

"Goodbye, Shadow baby."

He purred as he walked off into the forest. With a thundering heart, he made it to the edge of clan territory. Bounding away, he couldn't wait for three days to pass. His eyes glistened and his tomhood peeked out again. He grinned.

SPOTTEDHEART

She groomed herself thoroughly before resuming her hunt. That tom, Shadow, was cute. Maybe he'd like in on her plan. Of course, it would be awhile before it was ready. She still had two toms to woo. _Soon, very soon._


	8. The Next Victim

SPOTTEDHEART

She groomed herself thoroughly before resuming her hunt. That tom, Shadow, was cute. Maybe he'd like in on her plan. Of course, it would be awhile before it was ready. She still had two toms to woo. _Soon, very soon._

Spottedheart glanced up at the full moon. It was the night of the Gathering, and Silverstripe had been unable to come, thanks to some herbs that Spottedheart had sneaked into him. They gave him a bellyache, but he would be fine after awhile. Now, she had room to work properly. Looking around, she spotted Thornfur standing alone. His red coat stood out in the moonlight. She quickly gathered herself together, and padded over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"I'm Spottedheart, how about you?"

"Thornfur of Breezeclan."

"I'm from Rainclan myself."

"Good for you."

"Yeah," with a sigh, she splayed her legs a bit, exposing her bright red core.

"So, uh, how is it in Rainclan?" Thornfur glanced at her she-cat privates. His eyes widened, and Spottedheart saw a pink tip emerge.

"It's great. I guess. I'd like something new, though," she meowed seductively.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You got something new?"

"Maybe," he grinned slyly.

"Prepare for the Gathering!" yowled Heatherstar. As the leaders talked, Thornfur brushed his tail against Spottedheart's core. She gasped quietly, and squeezed his sheath. He groaned softly, and began to stroke her back leg with his tail. It sent shivers up and down Spottedheart's spine.

"What about you, Mosstalon?" Skystar backed off and allowed Mosstalon the full attention of the cats.

"It's Moss_star, _thank you very much. Breezeclan has new apprentices, Mousepaw and Thrushpaw!"

The Gathering was over fairly soon. Thornfur and Spottedheart sat in silence, Thornfur occasionally brushing Spottedheart's core.

As Breezeclan left, Thornfur whispered, "Me, you, tomorrow, here." Then he was gone.

"Come on, Rainclan!" Spottedheart jumped up, and ran to catch up with her clanmates. Thornfur winked at her as their clans parted ways. Spottedheart winked right back. Thornfur had gone better than she had expected. She was enormously pleased with herself. She couldn't wait to find out what _he _was like. With a happy shudder, she bounded after her clanmates.

Later, lying in her nest, Spottedheart recalled that tomorrow she would meet Shadow out in the forest. _Double mate!_ She shifted in her nest to avoid anyone noticing her moist core.

As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if Shadow would be as wild and unruly as last time. She secretly hoped so, and that Thornfur would be better. She fell asleep with a dripping core. And a new plan.


	9. Thornfur's Pleasure

_**Wolfmaster112, I don't know how I get these done so fast, and I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Anyway, this one is all about Thornfur. It is getting hard to not make this one like Silverstripe's, but I tried to make it different. lol**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

THORNFUR

Thornfur woke up with a start. All night, he had dreamed of Spottedheart. Her eyes, her fur, her voice, her tail, her ears, her _core._ He loved it all. He also loved the way she had readily agreed to meet him. He was excited about that. Although he was strong and powerful, his grumpy nature kept she-cats at bay. That was how he liked it. Of course, he made a special exception for Spottedheart.

He walked out of the warrior's den, and peered at the empty fresh-kill pile. Growling to himself, he left to hunt.

The warm sunshine felt good on his back, and he couldn't help but feel a little happy. As he caught a mouse, he let his thoughts wander to Spottedheart. He wondered what she was doing. Probably just waking up, maybe eating some fresh-kill or perhaps she was hunting, like him. With a contented sigh, he buried his mouse in the soft earth.

As he pounced on a vole, he realized just how close he was to the Clawclan border. With a sniff, he checked to make sure he was not hunting too close. The border was about ten tail-lengths away. Satisfied, he scented for more prey. Smelling a squirrel, he crept up on it. When he was two tail-length away, he pounced, killing the squirrel with a swift bite to the neck.

He dug up his mouse and vole, and carried his catches back to the camp. He set the mouse and vole down, but kept the squirrel for himself. Settling down to eat, he surveyed the camp. Hardly any cat was up; it was still pretty early, especially for after a Gathering. He finished his squirrel and padded around camp. He growled, and went back out to hunt.

As he scented for more prey, a familiar scent wafted up his nose. _Spottedheart! _His whole body quivered with excitement. Bounding over to the Rainclan border, he peered into the dense trees. He scented the air again. She was defiantly close.

"Spottedheart?" he called softly.

"Th-Thornfur?"

"Spottedheart!" he leaped over the border and collided with the tortoiseshell she-cat. Purring, he licked her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good, my sweet. Is your clan fast asleep, too?"

"Yeah," he said, shuffling his paws. "You know," he said, "no one will notice if we start now."

"Ooh, anxious are we?" she purred and wrapped her tail around his shaft, giving it a squeeze.

"Oh, Spottedheart! Don't start unless you want to," he moaned as she began to gently tug on his shaft, pulling him.

"Come on, now. I know somewhere we can go undisturbed."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes. Come with me," she began to pull him by his shaft to where she wanted to take him. He moaned, but followed, his tomhood getting longer by the second. They walked for what seemed like forever. His length was fully out, but yet she insisted on holding onto it. He didn't mind, it sent shivers of pleasure racing up and down his spine.

"OK, we're here."

Thornfur looked around. They were in a patch of trees that was at the edge of Rainclan and Breezeclan territory. They were behind a large rock; it would help to muffle all sounds. Spottedheart finally let go of his sheath, and walked over next to the rock.

"Well, you coming?" She had her back to him, and she lifted her tail slightly, revealing a bright red, moist core. Growling, Thornfur came over to her, and she twisted out of the way. Giggling, she wiggled her rump teasingly.

"Get back here, you!" he growled, lunging for her. Squealing, she fell under him in a tangle of fur. He lay on top of her, and began to lick her belly fur. He moved farther and farther down her body, getting closer and closer to his destination.

He finally reached it, but lightly brushed it with his tongue. It was already pretty moist, but he licked it over a couple of times first. She groaned, and Thornfur's length began to throb.

"OK, now I have a special request for you," he purred to Spottedheart. "You see, I don't want to be in you, yet. I don't want to be in your mouth, yet. I want you to massage it first, you hear? I want a good massage, I want to have it full length, sweetie. Then, then you can suck. But first, I want it massaged so Starclan hard it has bruises. You got that, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes, of course," she purred. "Anything for you, my sweet." She stood, and pushed Thornfur down on his side. She took his length in her paws and set it down on the grassy ground. She began to knead it with her paws, making Thornfur moan and groan with delight. She kneaded harder, and worked her way up and down, smirking all the way. He yowled in pleasure, and she pushed harder, until she was pounding him as hard as she could. Thornfur yowled, and shoved himself insider her core suddenly, and cummed inside her.

She yowled loudly as the river of white entered her. It filled her up, and she collapsed on the ground next to Thornfur.

"Now, suck it," he growled as he shoved himself into her mouth. She gagged slightly, but sucked and licked and swirled and deep throated. He moaned and groaned with pleasure. His barbs scraped her throat as he pumped in and out of her, warming up. She nipped his opening, and he yowled happily. He pumped faster and faster, almost crazily.

He ripped himself out of her mouth, and shoved himself back into her core. He cummed into her again, and she yowled with delight. This time, he pumped in and out of her, faster and faster. She yowled with pain as his barbs ripped her already sore insides. He slowed a bit to allow her to adjust a bit, but then continued his crazy thrusts.

She was so tight around him, it was making him dizzy. He climaxed again, and shot more cum into her. He did not slow his crazy pumping. She began to buck up to meet him, making each thrust go deeper and deeper. He hit her sweet spot, again, and again.

"Talk mean to me, Spottedheart," he whispered.

"Oh, Thornfur, you sly dog! Taking advantage of a Rainclan she-cat. Your little dirt stick is filling her up, making her see stars. Your cum is making her yowl, and your barbs are scraping her up. Have you any mercy for me?"

"No, sweetheart. You are mine, always have been, always will be. I am going to make you beg for mercy. From here on out, you will call me Master. Got that, my sweet?"

"Oh, Master! You are so big! Teach me the ways!"

"You are so Starclan tight! You make me mad with your little steamer. I'm going to cum, and you're going to like it, understand?" He yowled as he released a tidal wave of sticky white cum into her core. He pumped faster and faster, making her yowl in pleasure. With a final thrust, he shoved himself as far in as he could go, making her screech as her hit her sweet spot and ripped it with is barbs. Releasing the rest of his cum, he pulled out of her, spent. He collapsed in a sticky heap at her paws.

"Now, time for me to play." She bent over him and began to groom his pelt. He purred slightly, and she sniffed his pink tomhood, covered in sticky white cum.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she purred as she clamped down on his stick. He groaned, his eyes flickering back in their sockets. She began to suck on it, and nibble the ends. She cleansed it of the cum, enjoying the liquid. He panted heavily, and his cum stick throbbed. Purring, Spottedheart continued her torture of him. With a loud yowl, he cummed into her mouth. She swallowed all the liquid, but Thornfur was out cold.

Growling, she placed her core over his mating stick. She began to pump it up and down herself, purring and yowling. She hit her sweet spot repeatedly, and went faster and faster. Thornfur screeched and opened his eyes as he cummed into her again. Her core full of his cum, Spottedheart collapsed next to him, spent. He licked her neck, and moved along her whole body.

He growled and re-inserted himself into her. He pumped with vigor, but he didn't last long. He released the last of his cum, and flopped down next to her. Opening her eyes, she groomed him, and he groomed her. When they were devoid of evidence, the two licked each other again.

"Goodbye, my sweet," purred Thornfur as he began to pad away. "You were amazing."

"Thank you, sweetie," Spottedheart flicked her tail against his sore stick. "You were, too."

The cats both headed back to their own territories, their urges fulfilled. "Wait!" called Thornfur. "Wanna go again tonight still?"

"Sure, sweetheart!" Spottedheart purred happily. She bounded off into the forest, exposing her moist core slightly to him.

Purring happily, Thornfur walked back to the Breezeclan camp, stopping to catch two mice and a crow along the way. When he got back, the rest of the clan was awake. He sighed, and headed into the warrior's den to rest. It had been an eventful morning.

_**Oooooooh! Twice in one day! Next chapter, super exciting! (I hope) Please review!**_


	10. Hawkwind Gets a Taste

_**I felt it needed this. Don't ask, just read. Trust me.**_

SILVERSTRIPE

Silverstripe moaned. He had a bellyache, and he didn't know why. It _hurt_. It had even caused him to meet Spottedheart the next day. He hoped she didn't think he hated her. Maybe he could catch her on a patrol, or at the next Gathering. He had to miss this one because of his bellyache. Nightsky came and checked on him a lot, and he wished that he felt well enough for pleasure.

"Hi, honey," Nightsky padded into the medicine cat den. "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy," he grumbled. He gasped as his belly began to hurt again. Groaning, he closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

"Treebark!" Nightsky wailed for the medicine cat.

"Yes, what is it Nightsky?"

"It's happening again!"

"Oh, dear. Silverstripe, breathe deeply." Silverstripe took a shuddering breath, his face squinting in pain.

"Now let it out, slowly." He slowly released the air in his lungs.

"In." Silverstripe took a breath.

"Out." He let it go.

"Alright, does it still hurt?"

"Not so much, no."

"Good."

"Treebark, isn't there anything you can do? An herb you can give him?"

"No, Nightsky. I wish there was, but there's not. I'm sorry."

Nightsky sniffed, and promptly left the den. She walked out into the clearing, and sat down in the middle. She tried to hide the tears that were running down her face.

SPOTTEDHEART

Spottedheart was hunting again. She had already caught a robin and a mouse. Her heart wasn't in the hunt, though. Her mind was on Thornfur.

The handsome tom had been fun. He acted super tough, but she could tell that really, he was kind of soft. She sighed. He was also really, _really good._ He was better than Shadow, but just barely. _Shadow._ She'd forgotten all about him!

Looking around guiltily, she wondered if he was watching her. Probably not. But, it was time to meet him. She buried her prey, and just as she was about to go and search for him, a weight fell on top of her.

"Oof!" the breath came _whooshing_ out of her. She sniffed, and recognized Shadow.

"Hello, my toy," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"Oh, Shadow!" she meowed, turning over onto her back to face him. "I was worried you'd forget about me."

"Me? Forget? Never, my toy."

"Oh, goody! Are you going to play with me?"

"You better believe it, toy," he purred as he began to lick her chest fur. His rough tongue felt good. He steadily worked his way along her body, her writhing under him. She was going to have fun this time. Make him work for it. Whenever he'd go to lick her core, she'd wriggle so he'd miss.

"Ah, you want to be fun today?" he succeeded in finally getting his tongue on her core. "I'll show you fun." He licked her core over a few times, and lay on top of her, pinning her down. With a purr, he began to rub his juice stick over her steaming stick hole.

Without warning, she flipped him on her back, and pounced on top of him, her jaws slamming around his mating stick. She purred and swirled it around with her tongue, licking, nibbling, and sucking. He moaned happily, bucking his hips up and shoving it down her throat. Choking, she continued to suck on it. She buried her face in his belly fur as he bucked up and up and up, trying to get the whole thing in her mouth. With a yowl, he released his fertilizing juices into her mouth. She swallowed, and released him.

He stood, and forced her into the mating stance. She was eager to oblige. He mounted her, and teased at her opening with is tomhood. She hissed with annoyance. He _mrowed_ softly but didn't enter. Grinding their hips together, he prepared himself to enter.

Spottedheart, quickly growing impatient, bucked back, causing Shadow to enter unexpectedly he went in deep, and slammed her sweet spot. They yowled simultaneously. Shadow, giving her no time to adjust, ripped out and slammed in again. Spottedheart bucked up to meet him, yowling in pleasure the whole way.

With a groan, Shadow picked up the pace, thrusting hard and fast, hitting Spottedheart's sweet spot again and again. Screeching, Spottedheart bucked hard, releasing clear she-cat juices everywhere. Shadow cummed deeply inside of her, some of it dripping out the sides. With a yowl, he began again, even faster.

Spottedheart saw stars as Shadow continued to pump into her. His teeth kept a firm hold on her scruff, preventing him from talking. As he pumped, Spottedheart noticed a pair of eyes watching them from the trees. She yowled loudly, trying to deter him or her. The figure instead stepped forward, coming closer and closer.

The cat, a tom by the looks of it, had dark brown fur and slightly yellow eyes. His white paws kneaded the ground, and he made no move to cover up his rapidly growing length. She hissed a warning to him, but it was cut short as Shadow released another tidal wave of juices into her core. She yowled to Starclan, but her eyes remained fixed on the unfamiliar tom.

With a jolt, she recognized him. It was Hawkwind, a tom from Rainclan. She had tried to get him to notice her in the beginning, but he had avoided it.

"Ooh, Spottedheart, I'm gonna, gon-" Shadow broke off as he yowled loudly, releasing another wave of cum into her. The sticky liquid seeped out and dripped onto the ground. Breaking away, Shadow pushed her onto her back, and shoved his long length into her mouth.

"Uuunnngh, oh yeah, toy…"

Darting forward, Hawkwind stuck his unsheathed tomhood into her now empty core. Groaning, he began to pump. His length was slightly smaller than Shadow's, so it was a nice fit. He slammed into her as deep as he could go, and she bucked her hips back.

Shadow began to pump up and down in her mouth, and she swirled it around with her tongue. He moaned in bliss. She gently nipped the end of it, and stuck her tongue up the slit. He pumped faster, gaining speed.

Hawkwind was still thrusting crazily into her, hitting her sweet spot again and again. She tried to yowl, but it was muffled by Shadow.

"Spottedheart, Spottedheart! I-I-I'm- STARCLAN!" He shrieked as he let loose a burst of fluids inside her. He pumped faster; not minding that her stretched out core was leaking his juices slightly. He was panting heavily, and he had good aim. He hit her sweet spot again and again, causing her to yowl into Shadow, and bite down on his length.

Shadow screeched and released a flood of cum into her mouth, forcing her to swallow. He pulled himself loose from her mouth just as Hawkwind released more cum into her core, her yowls were deafening.

Roughly, Shadow pulled Hawkwind out and shoved him away, re-entering himself instead. He began to pump madly, ripping up her insides all over again. The feelings of pleasure that raced up and down her spine were simply wonderful.

Hawkwind padded over to her head, and tried to shove his stick into her mouth. She gladly opened up, allowing him to gingerly place it among her teeth. She swirled it around and around, groans of pleasure escaping Hawkwind's lips. Following instinct, he began to pump in and out of her mouth, and tongue covering it in licks. He yowled and released a flood of cum into her mouth, just as Shadow released his.

Hawkwind stood stiffly. He walked over to Shadow, and stuck his length in her core with him. Together, they pumped as one huge length. Her eyes watered with the pain. They ripped her walls, and stretched her core out to far. She shut her eyes tight. Slowly, though, the pain became pleasure. It felt twice as wonderful as when just one of them did it. She purred, but yowled when they found and hit her sweet spot.

As one, the two toms cummed into Spottedheart, the tsunami of cum pouring into her, filling her up. Some of it flowed onto the forest floor, but most of it went inside her. She yowled, and bucked her hips up to get it in as far as possible.

Completely spent, the two toms and the she-cat collapsed. They lay there for a while, before Spottedheart stood stiffly and groomed the two toms.

"Hawkwind," Spottedheart looked her clanmate in the eye. "You must never speak of this to anyone, ever. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it," he said dreamily.

"I guess I'm off then," Shadow began to pad softly away. "Goodbye, my toy."

"Goodbye, Shadow. Three days."

Together, Hawkwind and Spottedheart walked back into camp.

Spottedheart lay down in her nest for a nap. She still had to meet Thornfur, and she was still recovering from Shadow and Hawkwind. Hawkwind had been pretty good, and she figured he was a good cover story. She might just let him in on her plan. It could always use more toms.


	11. Dreaming Thornfur

_**OK, this one is a little weird... O.o**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

HAWKWIND

As Hawkwind padded back into camp, he kept stealing glances at Spottedheart. He had never looked at her in this way before, but that was before. She had surprised him. The she-cat he had always thought of as a goody-goody was dating a loner tom, Shadow by the looks of it. Of course, he had promised not to say anything, but he was tempted to turn her in. It wasn't right.

_But,_ he figured, _if I turn her in, she'll probably stop doing it with me, too._ That thought alone kept his jaws firmly shut. Now, he thought he knew where she was always sneaking off to at night. He sighed as he watched her pad around the camp. She was so _perfect._ He couldn't believe what a fool he'd been.

He sidled up to her, brushing their coats together. He purred softly, expecting her to purr back enthusiastically. She purred, but only half-heartedly. He licked the top of her head before walking away. He knew that he was probably second-best to Shadow, but still. He had expected more of a reaction.

He selected a piece of prey off the pile. Who knew mating made you so hungry?

SPOTTEDHEART

Spottedheart watched Hawkwind eat a robin. He was a good mate, but she was kind of disgusted by him. What gave him the right to come crawling back to her, after she'd given him several chances?

Her stretched out core hurt, and she wobbled slightly as she walked. Double mating was tough. Especially with Shadow. He was a serious mater, and expected to be in charge. It was obvious that he was in mostly because she was pretty, and pleasurable. Hawkwind, well he had been a lucky accident. She now had a cover tom, and a good looking one, too. Silverstripe was timid, but she missed him. He was pretty good at it. Thornfur was obviously determined to be serious mates, with kits and all. Spottedheart wasn't sure if she wanted kits, yet. She wanted pleasure, not a family.

So far, no signs of kits. They would put a major halt on her plan, and she wanted to be on Part B by then. PB was still a ways in the future; she hadn't even gotten a chance to have pleasure with Darkclaw. She licked her chops hungrily. Four toms so far, swooning over her. Shadow and Hawkwind knew about each other of course, but Silverstripe and Thornfur each believed themselves to be the only ones.

She decided that she was going to go and take a nap. It had been a hard and long morning. As she closed her eyes, she remembered that she was meeting Thornfur again tonight. She groaned.

THORNFUR

The moon cast shadows along the Rainclan clearing. Thornfur sat down and curled his tail over his front paws. He had been waiting for only a little bit, and although he wished Spottedheart would hurry up, he didn't mind the wait. It was a clear night, the stars of Silverpelt gleaming high above. The half-moon shone brightly on the clearing, turning everything an odd shade of silver.

Thornfur sighed. It was such a beautiful night. It was all so still, so quiet. He drank it all in deeply, the cool night air refreshing his lungs. An owl hooted somewhere in the forest. His eyelids began to droop, and he stretched out on his belly. He laid his head down on his paws, and closed his eyes. _Only for a couple seconds._

…

Thornfur looked around. He was in a forest, with the sun shining down on his back, warming his fur. He purred, and scented the air. _Mouse!_ He began to stalk the creature, staying downwind of it. He got closer and closer, preparing himself to leap.

The wind changed directions, and the mouse took one sniff and ran away. Growling, Thornfur cursed his bad luck. As he began to sniff for a new piece of prey, he felt something brush against his sheath. With a sharp intake of breath, he glanced down at it. Sure enough, the pink tip was peeking out. Thornfur scanned the forest, looking for the culprit. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and continued his hunt.

A few minutes later, he felt something squeezing on it. He looked at it, and the pink tomhood was getting longer. Again, he scanned the area for anything that could be causing it, but saw nothing. Deciding it would be best to stop and rest a moment, he sat down on his haunches.

Gasping, he felt another squeeze, this one harder. The pink tomhood was growing, and fast. Panting, Thornfur lay down, hoping to make it stop. It seemed that this only made it worse.

He felt _something_ take a hold of his tomhood ad suck on it. Swirling, nibbling, and he felt it get swallowed. He groaned, and automatically thrust himself forward, deeper into the mysterious nothing. Whatever it was, if felt good. The thing picked up the pace, sucking faster, making him buck harder, his tomhood throbbing.

Yowling, he released a river of cum. It spilled onto the forest floor. He gasped for air, the thing continuing to pleasure him. It moved up and down, swirling and nibbling, until he cummed again. He lay there, in a puddle of his own mating juices, gasping for breath. His fully extended length throbbed painfully.

He felt something slam around his length, something tight and moist. It felt wonderful. He moaned in pleasure, as the thing began to pump up and down. It moved faster and faster, and groans of pleasure escaped him. His throbbing length began to build up pressure, and he yowled as he released a wave of cum. He felt totally spent. Still, the invisible something began to pump faster.

He closed his eyes in pure bliss. The thing pumped faster and faster, and he yowled in pleasure. He climaxed quickly, releasing a tidal wave of cum.

Cracking his eyes, he saw Silverpelt shining above him. He was lying in a moonlit clearing, with the thing still pumping crazily. He looked down his body and saw Spottedheart, his only love, mating with him, she had probably been doing it for some time now. He purred as he saw her, but it was quickly cut off with a yowl as they both climaxed, juices squirting everywhere. She flopped off of him, utterly spent.

"Couldn't wait?" he purred to her.

"No, sweetie. You were lying there, and I couldn't help myself."

"That's alright. But let me teach you the right way." He stood up shakily, his length swinging and throbbing. He padded over to where she lay, and mounted her with practiced ease. She purred deep in her throat, and he positioned himself evenly over top of her.

He took his time, rubbing his length against her opening, teasing her cruelly. He shuddered, and, not being able to wait another moment, slammed into her.

An explosion of feeling erupted in his head, but he quickly pulled out and slammed again. Again and again he thrust into her. He succeeded in hitting her sweet spot, and hit it over and over. She bucked her hips in time to his thrusting, forcing him deeper than possible. He cummed into her, and she yowled.

All he focused on was pumping. He pumped hard and fast, causing her great pleasure. She bucked up to meet him each time, and he was shoved deeper and deeper.

"Get ready for me, sweetie!" he yowled as he prepared to cum a final time. She bucked up as hard and far as possible, and he slammed into her as deep as possible, and he fit is whole length, sheath and all, deep inside her and released a river of white sticky liquid. He allowed it to flow, then slowly pulled himself out.

"You were amazing," he purred as he groomed her.

"Not as amazing as you," she replied as she cleaned his shoulder.

They groomed each other quietly, savoring the feeling of being together. As the moon began to sink below the horizon, the two reluctantly parted. As Thornfur walked back to camp, he thought about what he was doing. Although he was breaking the warrior code, he only felt a small twinge of guilt.

_**Hope you loved it! Please be patient with me if there are no lemons for a bit. I just wrote, like, three in a row for you guys, and I need to get back to the story.**_

_**OK, reviews and comments welcome!**_


	12. Nightsky's Mistake

_**OK, sorry that took so long! I was actually slightly surprised at the fact that you guys wanted some Silverstripe and Nightsky back. I was also surprised at the fact you guys wanted more of Shadow. I didn't fit him in :( but I'll try to get him in the next chapter. OK, ready, set, READ!**_

HAWKWIND

Hawkwind paced alongside the warrior's den where Spottedheart was sound asleep. She sure slept a lot lately, and he was the only cat who had the foggiest idea why. Lashing his tail, he growled under his breath. He debated with himself, trying to decide if he should ask Spottedheart out hunting or not.

_She's sleeping. You shouldn't wake her. Why don't you wait until she wakes up, then ask her?_ His heart pounded. On one paw, he had the chance of it _right no._ He also had the likely possibility of Spottedheart waking up and clawing his ears off, then his chance would be ruined. If he waited, he could possibly do it, and then everybody would be happy, especially him. Of course, he would have to wait _forever,_ and he didn't know if he could wait that long.

His pelt grew hot as he padded into the warriors den. Spottedheart lay fast asleep in her nest. Her chest rose and fell to a steady rhythm, and her perfect fur was glossy. She smelled…funny, though. Hawkwind was pretty sure why.

With a pounding heart, he lay down next to her, their pelts pressed together. He put his head down on his paws and decided to wait for her. With a heavy sigh, he settled himself down for a long wait.

Flicking his tail anxiously, he felt it hit something hot and irresistible. He heard a soft moan escape the sleeping lips of Spottedheart. His eyes widened as a plan of his own took hold. Looking guiltily around, he made sure no cats were there to witness his actions. With a happy shudder, he shoved his tail into Spottedheart's mouth, and began to lick her. Everywhere.

SILVERSTRIPE

Silverstripe, now fully cured of his mystery illness, padded around the Cloudclan camp. He missed Spottedheart something terrible, and he hadn't been able to find her. His length throbbed painfully all the time, itching for her tight walls.

"Hello, gorgeous." The mew from behind startled him. He jumped, and the familiar _mrow _of laughter caused his pelt to grow hot.

"Hey, Nightsky," he said, gently licking the top of her head in between her ears. She purred softly.

"Wanna go hunting?" Nightsky asked seductively. She waggled her hindquarters at him teasingly. Silverstripe chewed his bottom lip, lost in thought. He could not, however, ignore the tight, hot flesh that he caught a glimpse of as Nightsky flicked her tail over his ears.

"You know you want to."

"Starclan, yeah, I do." Together, they bounded into the forest.

NIGHTSKY

Nightsky ran as fast as she could. Silverstripe chased after her, like a cat on a mouse. She made sure that he got an eyeful as she forced him to chase her everywhere. Leaping high, she climbed a tree and did not stop until she was hidden by the leafy canopy.

Moments later, Silverstripe bounded up to the tree, still chasing her. He stopped, and sniffed the air. Growling softly, he climbed the tree. Nightsky waited motionless for him.

Emerging onto her branch, Silverstripe approached her slowly, his hips swinging. His halfway out length swung in time to his hips, and Nightsky felt herself grow moist. Licking his chops, Silverstripe advanced. When he was only a tail-length away, Nightsky made her move.

Leaping onto him, she pinned him down. His pink length flopped to one side, and her eyes were drawn to it. Purring loudly, she licked it swiftly. He moaned, his tomhood growing longer. She clamped her jaws around it and covered tit in a barrage in licks. He groaned loudly, and she renewed her efforts. She nibbled it up and down, and even stuck her tongue in the slit at the end. Swirling her tongue, she felt it stiffen, and a river of sticky cum shot into her jaws. She swallowed it gratefully, and when Silverstripe moaned, she continued her torment.

Licking, swirling, sucking, and nibbling she worked her way along his length. Her eyes closed pure bliss, and she was caught off guard when another river of cum shot into her mouth. She barely swallowed it, choking on the sweet stuff.

She felt the air _whoosh_ by her, and she landed flat on her back, the rough bark of the branch poking into her pelt. His breath hit her moist core, and she moaned softly. With closed eyes, she focused all her attention on the rough tongue that licked her chest and belly fur. The sensation was wonderful, yet torturing. Her steaming core begged for his stuff inside her, but he took his time.

She dug her claws into the tree branch, and hissed angrily. She was sure she saw a smile play on Silverstripe's lips, but she wasn't sure, for the next moment her eyes were closed tight and she was moaning loudly as his tongue grazed over her core.

Yowling loudly, Nightsky relished the feeling of a tongue inside her steaming core. She grew impatient, however, at his turtle pace. With a low hiss, she wrapped her ink black tail around his unsheathed length. She attempted to guide it into her red core, but he avoided it. In desperation, she yanked it hard, and Silverstripe was momentarily weakened. She took this moment to tug his hindquarters to her mouth and pulled his length into her mouth.

Silverstripe groaned, but his tongue remained in her core, licking every inch of it. She sucked his tomhood, preparing him for her insides. It hardened, and he shot more sticky fluids into her mouth. At the same time, her core squelched, and clear she-cat juices leaked out. Silverstripe lapped them up greedily.

Pulling himself out of her mouth and core, Silverstripe stood up, his long length swinging in front of her face. Swinging his hips dramatically, he pulled her roughly to her feet. She happily obliged, giving a shudder of happiness in anxiety for what was to come. She crouched and lifted her tail high into the air. She gasped as the cool air hit it full on.

Gripping the branch with her claws, she fought to keep her balance as he mounted her awkwardly. Their tails entwined together, he slowly pushed himself in, giving her time to adjust. She didn't need much time, they did this every other day usually. She purred, and wiggled her rear end.

"Hold still," Silverstripe growled softly. His warm breath tickled her ear, and she purred happily. Slowly, he pulled out, and she gasped. The emptiness was almost overwhelming, but she yowled as he shoved himself in again, this time with more vigor. He yanked out, and shoved in. In, out, in out. How long this went on, she did not know. She was lost in the wonderfulness of it.

Sometime, a river of cum flowed into her core, filling her up. She yowled happily, and she felt him pump her faster, harder. Stars danced in front of her closed eyes, and she yowled loud enough to be heard back at camp.

_**OK, I tried to leave you hanging on purpose, and I would highly suggest REREADING THAT LAST SENTANCE! It MAY or may not be important...**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Shadows of the Night

_**Sorry this took forever! Here it is, two of 'em going on at once. ENJOY!**_

SHADOW

Hissing with annoyance, Shadow struggled to untangle himself. The sharp points of the thorns ripped into his sleek pelt. He had been hunting near the clan territory, when thoughts of Spottedheart invaded his mind. Tripping over a tree root, he had fallen face-first into the thorns, and could not break free.

He clawed wildly at them, his paws flailing. He chomped down on them, snapping the stems. He wriggled and squirmed, but the thorns had him stuck fast.

A heartbeat later, he was free. His pelt was mangled and torn, and bits of his fur were caught in the thorns. Hissing, he stalked away, not caring as he passed the scent border. As he walked through the forest, he thought about Spottedheart. Her scent, her pelt, and her voice screaming his name as he thrust into her wildly.

Pricking his large black ears, he thought he heard real screams, the kind that a she-cat makes when a tom…

Sniffing the air, he realized that he was not on Rainclan territory. He was on a rival clan's, presumably. None of the cats would recognize him, or come to his aid. Growling, he almost turned back when another piercing yowl split the air.

Ears, tail, and something else erect, he slunk toward the noise. It grew louder and more urgent. Shadow, being the tom he was, could not resist its call. He stayed low to the ground, but could not locate the couple. Frantically, he searched.

Flopping down on his back, he rubbed his length with his tail, trying to soothe it the best he could. He moaned softly, but knew that it wasn't good enough. He looked upward at the sky, marveling at its beauty, when a sticky drop of _something_ fell on his nose. He flicked it with his tongue, and discovered to his surprise that it was tom cum.

Looking up with renewed interest, he spotted a silver tom and a black she-cat up in a tall tree, pleasuring each other. He growled hungrily, and began the long climb up the tree.

Upon reaching the top, he realized just how stupid this was. Spottedheart wasn't here, and he didn't even know these cats. But, as the heat-scent wafted up his nose, all doubts were removed. All he knew was _he needed in._ He padded forward softly, not making a sound. The silver tom yowled loudly and shot sticky cum into the black she-cat.

Shadow bunched his haunches and pounced. He landed squarely on the black she-cat, knocking the silver tom off. The tom flew through the air, smacking the back of his head on the tree trunk. Sniffing, Shadow came to the conclusion that he was out cold.

Smirking, Shadow turned to the terrified she-cat. Small and black, her sparkling sapphire eyes glinted with fear. She hissed, but seemed to know she was trapped by him.

"Hello, ma'am," Shadow purred calmly, gently. "My name is Shadow." He stepped over to her, and put his mouth next to her ear. "What's your name?"

The she-cat stood still, too afraid to answer. Her ears were flattened against her head, and her tail stayed tucked between her legs. Her frightened blue eyes darted from him to her fallen mate.

"Now, now, no reason to be afraid," he said, his eyes darting from her eyes, to her poorly concealed core, still moist. He purred deep in his throat. "Listen to me, doll. You know why I'm here. There are two ways to do this, hard and easy." He chuckled softly. "Your pick."

The black she-cat hesitated. Her pretty eyes, though frightened, showed resistance. "I-I won't do that, not with you. Y-you-you monster!" She snarled, her white teeth glistening.

Shadow's smile faded instantly. "Wrong answer."

SPOTTEDHEART

Spottedheart awoke instantly. The furry something inside her mouth tasted vile. She tried to spit it out, but found herself unable to. Her eyes widened as she realized slowly what it was. She flailed her paws, but the agile cat evaded her.

Expertly, it pushed her onto her back and pinned her down. The tail muffled all the sounds she made, preventing her from yowling for help. The cat leaned close, its breath tickling her ear.

"Ah, Spottedheart. Now, I have you alone, and you will enjoy this." Even in the dim light, Spottedheart recognized the cat: Hawkwind. Upon realizing what it was he wanted, she tried hard to escape. If it happened here, now… Well, Heatherstar would not be happy.

But Hawkwind was determined. He sniffed her core, licking hit occasionally. He groomed the fur around her she-cat areas, and she let out an involuntary moan. The sound, already soft, was muffled by Hawkwind's tail.

He stood awkwardly, his erect tomhood swinging. He slowly removed his tail from her mouth. She opened her jaw to speak, but was cut off roughly as he shoved his length into her open mouth without hesitation.

"Suck," he growled harshly. Gagging, she began to suck on his tomhood. She could feel it pulsing in her mouth, and quickly discovered his plan. With wide eyes, she ceased her licking.

"Suck, I said!" he growled louder. He unsheathed his claws threateningly. Shakily, she continued her swirling.

She was not afraid of Hawkwind. He was fairly nice, the only reason he was acting this way was because he was lustful at the moment. What she was afraid of was getting caught. She did not believe Hawkwind could keep her secret.

Shuddering, she felt him rip out of her mouth, replacing it with his tail again. He pushed himself into her steaming hole and pumped a load of cum into her before thrusting up and down. He groaned softly, and pumped faster. He hissed, and hit her sweet spot.

Spottedheart yowled loudly, but the sound was muffled by his tail. Together, they climaxed. Hawkwind spurted cum into her, then slowly pulled himself out. He cleaned himself and her up, removing his tail slowly.

"Meet me in the forest," he whispered in her ear. He padded out of the den, leaving a shaken Spottedheart in her nest. Smirking, she cleaned herself up before bounding out into the forest. Now, it could be for real…

NIGHTSKY

Tears streamed down Nightsky's face. The mysterious tom, Shadow, was still mating with her. His long length was ripping up her walls, and Nightsky was beginning to feel pleasure, despite the conditions. _No, I hate him. Look what he did to Silverstripe. I hate him. I hate this. I hate him. I hate this. I hate him…_ Despite her best efforts, she could not contain her moan of pleasure as he hit her sweet spot.

"You like this, doll? Get ready for more, my doll. I'm gonna get you…" he yowled loudly as he climaxed, shooting a river of hot, sticky cum deep inside her core. She yowled with pure pleasure. This continued for several minutes.

The minutes stretched into hours, and before either black cat knew it, it was dusk. Each had passed out from exhaustion, several times in fact. The other kept the cycle going, forcing the other awake. Silverstripe remained unconscious. Nightsky couldn't care less. All she knew was Shadow. Shadow, Shadow, Shadow!

She yowled as he cummed into her. He collapsed, his energy utterly spent. Nightsky blinked, and began to pump herself up and down along his length, pleasuring herself. He groaned in his sleep, eyelids flickering. She went faster and faster, shoving it up into her sweet spot again and again.

Yowling, she felt him release a load of cum into her core. She collapsed on top of him, her energy drained. Shadow was still out of it, and she fell into a deep sleep much like the one she and Silverstripe had been in on their first time.

"Get off of her!" Nightsky opened her eyes. Shadow was still on top of her, and Silverstripe was pulling him off. Hissing, Nightsky knew it was for the best if she pretended to be upset. Shadow winked at her, then ran off.

"Nightsky, honey, are you alright?" Silverstripe's concerned face appeared over to her.

"I'm so, so sorry," Nightsky fake sobbed. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"It's alright, we'll be OK."

Nightsky sniffed dramatically. Together, the black and silver cats walked back to camp. Nightsky settled in her nest next to Silverstripe, and tucked her nose under her tail. _Oh, Shadow._

HAWKWIND

Hawkwind bounded happily out into the forest, his heart beating fast. Spottedheart was following him, and now he would get what he wanted…

Hiding in the tall grass, he waited for her. She appeared as if thought alone could summon her. He licked his chops hungrily. Bunching his haunches, he leaped on top of her. She squealed, and he pinned her down on her back and licked her belly fur greedily.

"Stop, stop please," she gasped, her eyes filling with lust. He smirked, and shoved his throbbing length deep into her gaping core.

SPOTTEDHEART

An explosion of feelings erupted in Spottedheart's head. The feeling, the wonderfulness, the, well, everything! He went fast right from the start, and she moaned as he found and hit her sweet spot. Her core dripped she-cat juices, and Hawkwind's length slid in and out very easily.

"Faster, harder!" she yowled as he cummed deep in her core. The river flowed into her, filling her up. It leaked out the sides and dripped on to the grass. Together, they pumped, him in her, her holding his juices.

When the sun rose high in the sky, a final wave of cum was exchanged before they both broke apart to groom each other.

"Satisfied?" meowed Spottedheart.

"Very," purred Hawkwind. "Again soon?"

"Maybe."

_**REVIEW! I will give you cookies if you do!**_


	14. The First Final

DARKCLAW

Darkclaw walked silently back to camp. His tail quivered with anticipation, but he didn't let anyone see. He was the new deputy of Clawclan. When Nutberry, the friendly, easy-going she-cat, had died, the clan was thrown into a turmoil. She was so well loved, the clan could not cope for several nights without her.

He, the newly proclaimed deputy, tried to put the pieces back together. Kindness was not his nature. He wanted authority and respect. Slowly, order was restored. He used a killer stare and low growls to warn his clanmates. When he spoke, it was crisp and clear. It was the voice of someone who desired and expected respect. And respect he got.

His greatest follower, Vinetwist, was his old apprentice. She had just completed her warrior ceremony, and was eager to see her mentor succeed. She respected him, and was a great leader for the others. A perfect example of what Darkclaw wanted.

Very soon, Clawclan was back to normal. Of course, Nutberry would never be forgotten. But Darkclaw was a fantastic deputy, and the young apprentices and kits were afraid of him. He was okay with that, as long as he got what he wanted: respect to some degree.

"Darkclaw, what an amazing Gathering! They're so awesome…" Looking down, Darkclaw saw his apprentice, Bluepaw, walking along beside him. Her blueish fur was fluffed out, and she had to run to keep up with him.

"Yes," he answered. Bluepaw, not deterred by her mentor's silence, kept yakking about the Gathering. Darkclaw only gave her half an ear, other things occupied his mind. One thing did catch his attention.

"Who was that tortoiseshell she-cat you were talking to?" Darkclaw almost fell. They didn't talk! They just… How much had she seen?

"What she-cat?" He decided to go with the killer stare and play dumb about the whole thing.

"The one that you tail-flicked." A stone dropped in his belly. It rolled around, and he thought he might be sick.

"She was insulting Clawclan. I gave her a reminder warning."

"Under the full moon she insulted us?"

"Rainclan has no manners."

"No joke, Darkclaw! Wow!" The blue apprentice raced off, but Darkclaw caught her. "Don't mention it to the clan, okay?"

"O-Okay." She stuttered under his killing stare. He let go of her tail and she bounded off. Darkclaw let his thoughts wander to the she-cat. His whole body quivered with anticipation. What a night he had ahead of him yet!

Bounding into the warrior's den, he settled himself into his soft moss nest. He closed his eyes, and felt sleep take over him.

…

When Darkclaw woke up, the moon was still in the sky. Padding softly out of the den, he surveyed the camp. Everyone was fast asleep. Happily, but too proud to show it, he bounded out of the camp, headed for the Gathering place.

Upon reaching it, he curled his tail over his paws and decided to wait for Spottedheart. His chocolate eyes searched the dark trees for her sleek shape, and he became impatient. Just when he was about to give up and leave, something pounced on him from above.

"Got ya!" a familiar voice squeaked happily. He stood up easily, throwing the she-cat. He turned, and chocolate eyes met leaf green ones.


	15. Spotted Darkness

_**OK, really short, but this will probably be the last tom that she "mates" with. I might add another one, but probably not. Not much longer, loyal readers, before the FULL PLAN IS REVEALED! Not in this chapter, though. Sorry to disappoint, but not quite. Probably about two or three chapters left to go before that happens.**_

"Hello." Giving the pretty tortoiseshell a curt nod, he sat back down. "What is it that you wanted?"

"Nothing much, just a…favor." She spoke slowly, as though making sure that he understood. He couldn't hold back an eye roll. How dumb did she think he was?

"What kind of…favor?" he asked just as slowly. A dangerous gleam entered his eyes.

"A very special favor, which requires your heart, soul, and something even more important…" she meowed mysteriously as she sauntered over to him. Her green eyes twinkled, and were laced with something that no she-cat had ever looked at Darkclaw with. It surprised him, that she was not afraid. He stood, and they stood so close, their noses brushed.

Slowly, the tortoiseshell rubbed against him, and he purred. The sound was foreign to him. She purred back, even louder as she wrapped her tail around his neck. She deliberately slid it around him, and eventually got down to his back legs.

"Oh, no, you don't," he growled as he flipped her onto her back with one swift paw-flick. He pinned her down with a huge paw, and mentally assessed her. His eyes were drawn to her moist core, and any other tom would have let himself out at the sight. But Darkclaw, after moons of practice, was a master of his emotions.

This time, though, he planned to let them out. Sniffing experimentally at her core, he inhaled her sweet she-cat heat scent. His whiskers twitched, and he let his tomhood slide out. He gasped at the feeling of it touching the cool, night air.

Flicking his tongue out over her core, he heard a soft moan of bliss escape her jaws. Deciding to cut straight to the chase, he pulled her roughly to her paws, pushing her into a hunter's crouch. Mounting her with ease, he rubbed his sheath against her core with all his might, trying to unsheathe himself as much as he could.

When he felt ready, he gave the hole a few experimental pokes. With a hiss, he rammed himself all the way in. A yowl escaped him. The tidal wave of new sensations overwhelmed him. By instinct alone, he pulled out and pushed back in.

Before he knew it, pumping was his world. He lived for it, and knew that this is what he was meant to do. He went fast and hard, not caring how many times he ripped her walls. He felt tension build in his length, a sensation that was new to him. He wondered why, but he soon found out.

With a yowl, he released sticky juices into her core. It felt so _right,_ like he was meant to do this. He couldn't care less about his clan, about Starclan, or anything else at the moment. All he knew was her, her core, her pelt, her yowls, her moans, her groans. He felt most of his cum trickle onto the forest floor, and growled.

Pumping even more crazily than before, he yowled in time with her yowls and his thrusts. Her hips thrust up to meet his pumps, and he shoved in as far as he could go. Seeing nothing but stars, he shot another load of sticky juices into her. This time, it all went in.

With a final crazy round of pumping, he shot the final load of his cum into her. They broke apart, each covered in the white cum. Panting, Darkclaw walked over to the she-cat, his tomhood fully visible in the moonlight. It swung dramatically from side to side.

With a leap, Darkclaw bowled over the she-cat. He pinned her down and rubbed himself against her flaming core. A moan of happiness escaped her, and he took it as a good sign. Plunging in again, he pumped her some more. She bucked up her hips to meet him, and together they formed one massive mating unit. Yowling to Starclan, Darkclaw released a tidal wave of sticky cum. It sprayed into her core, but some of it coated him and her thoroughly.

Yanking the tortoiseshell up, he shoved her once more into a hunter's crouch. Mounting her stiffly, he shoved himself deep into her leaking core. Thrusting with all he was worth, he shot yet more cum into her.

The she-cat, overcome with exhaustion, collapsed on the forest floor. He continued to pump her crazily, and shot in a final load of white cum. He lay down next to her, and waited for her to awaken.

_**READY, STEADY, REVIEW, COMMENT, SUGGEST!**_


	16. Five Days 'Til Dark

When she finally did, he shoved himself back in and pumped her until cum sprayed everywhere. He rolled her onto her back, and gave her one order. "Clean it." Shoving his tomhood into her mouth, he felt her sandpaper tongue caress it, swirling it around and around. He moaned in bliss as she nipped at it gently with her teeth.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her tongue. He yowled as she stuck her tongue up the slit at the end. Great Starclan, he was going to- a yowl escaped him as he shot a load of cum into her mouth. The sucking and swirling came to a halt as she choked on it.

With a loud hiss, he shoved himself deep inside of her, forcing her to swallow the long stick. He felt her gag, and almost pulled himself out, but the lust stopped him. He waited for her to regain herself, though.

When she seemed to stop choking, he began to pump slowly in and out of her mouth, trying to get used to the new feeling. It was…wonderful.

He began to pump her mouth crazily, savoring the feeling. How could he have lived without this? Her teeth scratched his length painfully, but it was a different kind of pain. It wasn't like real pain, which hurt. It felt _good._ It was…painful pleasure, a sensation that was completely new to him, a good feeling that seemed to have the only catch of mating. He could live with that.

He pumped crazily, faster and faster. A sweet tension built up in his tomhood, and he released it as a white tsunami into her mouth. He slowly pulled himself out of her throat and just forced her to swirl his length in her mouth. It felt good.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of the exhausted she-cat. Her warm breath sent tingles up and down his length. Shuddering, he stood over her core. Just as he was about to plunge in, he checked the sky. The moon was about to sink below the horizon, but he still had time. With a smirk, he shoved in.

The she-cat yowled, but he was now good at detecting her yowls of pleasure. This was one of them. He thrust her uncontrollably, his length throbbing and building up the now familiar tension. He climaxed, and sprayed cum everywhere. He staggered over to the she-cat, his soaked tomhood dangling over her muzzle. Her eyes flickered, and she opened her mouth, slowly. Not reluctantly, just like she was exhausted.

He shoved himself in, careful not to go down her throat. He wanted her alive, of course. She swirled his tomhood with more vigor than he expected. He groaned, and pumped up and down in her mouth, with more energy than he should have had. He yowled loudly and let loose his cum into her mouth.

Black spots replaced the stars, and they slowly ate up his vision. He staggered, and fell. His length was still in her mouth, she was still pleasuring him. This was his last thought before it was all black around him.

SPOTTEDHEART

Spottedheart was exhausted. Darkclaw was good at this, and he was slowly but surely wearing her down. He had just lost consciousness while she was sucking him. He lay on top of her, and she continued to suck him. His salty taste delighted her, and every now and then he would climax inside her mouth, even though he was totally out of it.

Moans escaped him, and she continued her sucking. She wondered how she could ever get out of this one, if he didn't wake up. But, as urgent as the question was, it was in the back of her mind. Her mind was full of lust, and if this was what it took, so be it.

Fortunately for her, Darkclaw woke up just as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Together, they groomed one another, then went for a round of suck and lick. Spottedheart sucked on his length, while he licked her core. It resulted in more grooming for each of them.

"Sweet stuff!" Darkclaw yowled at her as she began her way back to Rainclan. "What's your name?"

"Spottedheart," she meowed over her shoulder as she left.

"Will I see you again?"

"Yeah. Meet me here again in five days time."

_My plan is coming together perfectly!_


	17. Five 'Til Shadows

_**HA HA HA! THE PLAN IS COMING TOGETHER! I'll have the plan revealed by chapter 20, probably! OH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

_**And, now, read!**_

Spottedheart padded along the forest, waiting for Shadow. The black tom was coming today, and she had to get her plan moving. As much as she hated it, she would have to ask him to do something, something he would not like. But she needed time, time she didn't have.

Spotting the dark shape hiding in the ferns, she walked over to him. "Shadow?"

"Ah, hello toy."

"Shadow, I-I can't do it today."

"What do you mean, 'can't'?" Shadow bristled threateningly.

"My sister is onto us. She might be watching us now. Come back in five days, meet me at the Gathering place, okay?"

Shadow hissed angrily. "I'll let you off, this time. But you better be there." Shadow stalked off, waving his extended length at her, a second chance to change her mind. As much as she was tempted to, she knew she couldn't. She still had things to do.

With a final glare, Shadow hissed and disappeared into the ferns again. Spottedheart sighed. That had been hard. Shadow, he was probably still watching her. She turned to bound back into the woods when he pounced her from behind.

She went down with a yowl. Struggling to get free, she pounded his belly with her sheathed paws. "Get off me, Shadow! Do you want to get caught?" She squirmed, but Shadow pinned her down. Like Darkclaw, he was way stronger than she was.

"I don't desire you being held in your camp, but I need something. Now, don't make me force you," he growled in her ear. His voice was cold and hard.

"I'll cut you a deal. I suck you; you do it in my mouth, once. You pound my core, you do it once. You come in my mouth, I suck, and you do it once. We groom, and then we're done. Deal?"

Shadow chuckled. "We'll see." Flipping her easily over onto her back, he laid down on top of her, his length rubbing her core. He moaned, and rubbed them together. Spottedheart purred as she felt his long tomhood creep out of its' sheath. The slimy stick pressed against her steaming core, and she hissed.

Standing, Shadow held her down with a huge paw. His length flopped in front of her face, and she opened her jaws, allowing him to shove himself into her mouth. She swirled him, and did her best to force him to climax as soon as possible. He pumped her mouth, and she nibbled along the sides of him.

With a groan, Shadow released his cum into her muzzle, and she swallowed it greedily. He did not come out. She growled, and bit him, hard. He hissed and smacked the side of her head with a paw. She didn't bite again, but didn't suck, either.

Hissing under his breath, Shadow yanked out and roughly pushed into her core. Spottedheart moaned, and Shadow pumped her faster. It didn't take long for him to cum, but he refused to stop.

Desperately, Spottedheart tried to claw away, but he held her down fast. She whacked at the link with her tail, but only succeeded in causing Shadow to groan in delight. He didn't believe she was serious, or maybe he just didn't care.

Trapped, Spottedheart decided to knock him out. If he was unconscious, she figured, he couldn't stop her. She just had to keep herself under control. She could do it. Probably.

Preparing herself mentally, she thrust up to meet his pumps, and he was pushed deeper and deeper. He moaned happily, seemingly pleased that he had brought her around. She yowled loudly as he cummed into her, and it flowed through her like a wave. She continued to buck up to him, and he went faster and faster, so fast it made Spottedheart want to collapse.

He released yet more cum into her, and she yowled. He had to be getting close to exhaustion, right?

After two more rounds of cum, Shadow began to slow, utterly spent. He finally stopped, out of it. Grateful for her good fortune, she walked away from him. Stopping, she cleaned him of his cum, and then sucked on his length, bringing him to. He moaned, and she quickly backed off.

"Five days, Shadow."

"Toy, don't…" he tried to stand, but he was still a bit weak.

"Goodbye, Shadow." And then she left, bounding into the trees. She knew she didn't have much time to get away, so she had to make the most of it. Shadow wouldn't chase her long. He was filled with lust, but he was no fool. She ran into the Rainclan camp, panting. It was only then she realized she had no plan, no excuses. _She had came back from hunting with no prey!_

**_The great Spottedheart planless? Oh, ho! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?_**

**_Review!_**


	18. Hurt Paw

_**This is really short, mostly a time-filler. The next chapter will be more exciting, probably. Not a lot of mating here, but there is a storyline that needs attention. SOON!**_

Thinking quickly, Spottedheart limped towards the medicine cat den. It totally counteracted her previous running into camp frantically. It was all she could come up with on such short notice.

"Mintleaf?" she called into the den. "You there?" When she was safe inside the den, she banged her "hurt" paw hard against a rock, giving it a large bruise. Not enough to actually injure her, but enough to make it look like she stubbed her paw or something. She only hoped it was enough.

"That you, Spottedheart?"

"Yeah, I hurt my paw." She bit her lip anxiously.

"Oh, dear. I'll be there in a moment." Seconds later, Mintleaf walked out from the storage area to examine Spottedheart's paw. Holding up her paw like it was hurt, she allowed Mintleaf to look at it.

"Hmmm, interesting. What happened?" Mintleaf peered at Spottedheart curiously, and she squirmed.

"Uh, tripped on a tree root, or a rock. Not sure, really."

"Hold on." Mintleaf disappeared from view, heading to the storage area. She returned soon with a poppy seed. "I can't do anything for bruises, but I can give you this to help you rest."

"Thanks," Spottedheart said as she lapped up the seed gratefully. All she really wanted was a long nap, anyway.

Padding out of the den, she made her way over to the warrior's den. Curling up in her soft nest, she closed her eyes and hoped that sleep would come soon.

Before she could drift away, a paw prodded her side. "What happened?" Cracking her eyes, Spottedheart saw familiar yellow eyes peering into her.

"Nothing, Hawkwind." Rolling over, she tried to make it clear she didn't want to talk.

"Something." He jumped over her and looked at her again. "You can tell me."

Hissing, Spottedheart closed her eyes firmly, determined to sleep. Slowly, Mintleaf's poppy seed took effect, and she drifted off into a slumber. She felt Hawkwind poke her, but she was already fast asleep. Thank goodness.

When she awoke, it was sunhigh. Hawkwind was off hunting, and Spottedheart managed to sneak out of camp. Her sore paw hurt less, and she could use the excuse of needing some fresh air. Walking slowly through the forest, she patrolled the Breezeclan and Cloudclan borders. She hoped to catch Silverstripe, and Thornfur, but neither tom showed up. She had to get them before five days were up.

Biting her lip, she turned back to camp. When she returned, her paw hurt something awful. Limping to the warrior's den, she saw Mintleaf glaring at her. "I needed fresh air," she mumbled. "I was sick of sitting in that den." Padding into the den, she lay down to sleep some more. Before she did, though, she ran the plan through her head once more.

_This is the best plan yet!_


	19. Spottedheart Adjusts

_**MWAH HA HA! Read on!**_

Spottedheart paced the Cloudclan border, looking for a silver pelt. She figured that Silverstripe would be there soon. He was a good warrior, and wouldn't let his borders go unwatched. So far, she had not seen any patrols. Frustrated, she climbed a tree, wincing as she gripped with her sore paw.

Sitting on a high branch, she scanned the area. Still no sign of Silverstripe. She sighed unhappily.

"Oh, Nightsky, it's just…"

"Just what, Silverstripe?" _Silverstripe!_

"Well…you see…"

"C'mon, Silverstripe! Please, I need you…"

Spottedheart growled. So, this must have been the she-cat that had set Silverstipe off… She bristled, and almost leaped from her perch in the tree. She caught herself just in time, digging her claws in the bark instead.

"Nightsky, I just…that tom…what if he comes back?"

"What, the black one? That was in the middle of the forest. This is by Rainclan. He won't be here."

"Yeah but…Rainclan are touchy…"

"Oh, _come on!_ Anyone would think you didn't like me…"

"Fine. If that tom, or any cat shows up, I'll clobber them." He spoke in like a warning. Like he knew she was listening.

"Silverstripe…"

Shifting her position, she could see them. A lithe black she-cat was entwining her tail with Silverstripe. She purred, and Spottedheart was Silverstripe begin to unsheathe himself. Her core moistened, and she gasped. So long since she had him…

Purring loudly, Nightsky flipped Silverstripe on his back. He went obligingly, and she eyed his sheath. With wide eyes, Spottedheart watched her wrap her jaws around his sheath and gently lick it, coaxing it out. Silverstripe groaned softly.

After many long minutes for Spottedheart, she saw Nightsky's cheeks inflate with cum. Some of it spurted out, and Spottedheart dug her claws into the tree branch.

Standing, Silverstripe flipped Nightsky onto her back. She giggled, and squirmed away. Growling low, he pounced on her, not waiting any longer. He pinned her by her shoulders, his face full of lust. His eyes wandered to her steaming core, and he leaned in close.

He licked her core with short, swift licks. He didn't toy with her long, though. Before Spottedheart's eyes, he jumped off of her, and she was quick to move into a hunter's crouch. He sniffed her, inhaling deeply.

Mounting her with practiced ease, he began to slowly pump her with the same steady pace he had used for her.

Deep in the reaches of her devious mind, Spottedheart began to make some minor adjustments to her plan. She even created a new plan. _Oh, yes!_ _Maybe my "hurt" paw isn't such a bad thing after all._

**_Hee-hee! Can you guess what happens next? Make a guess, then name a cat you would like to have in the story. I'll do my best to make it happen! I will only take three, so first come first serve. You have until the next chapter comes out!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	20. Two and a Tom

_**OK, sooooooo...**_

_**The winners of my little competition are:**_

_**LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever...MISTYFUR!**_

_**MorningEmerald...PINEFUR!**_

_**Takashimo...Ganymede (Gan-ah-mayed)!**_

_**Your cats will be featured at some point in the story, not in this chapter. Probably not for a couple more, actually... :)**_

_**ANYWAY, if by chapter 22 your cats haven't been mentioned, give me a PM, I probably just forgot. lol**_

_**I have sent you all PMs, and I hope to work out the details of your kitties soon!**_

_**P.S. THE COMPETITION IS NOW CLOSED! I am not accepting any more cats at the moment, do not ask for them! I will tell you when there are some, alright?**_

With a loud yowl, Silverstripe released cum into Nightsky. They did not stop, only increased their speed.

After the second time, Spottedheart made her move. Leaping down from her perch, she yowled loudly, and lay down on the ground. She held her sore paw up, whimpering. Splaying her legs apart, she made sure her core was visible.

After a moment, Silverstripe appeared cautiously from the trees. Lust shone in his eyes, but he must still have enough sense to investigate.

"S-Spottedheart?" His jaw dropped in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she murmured. "I saw..and…I…fell." She smiled ruefully.

"Look, I'm sorry, it just-"

"No, no, it's okay! I don't blame you."

"Oh, Spottedheart, I don't know what to do."

"I-I guess I better go…"

"No, no, why-why don't you stay?" Spottedheart smirked. Just the question she needed.

"But, how-"

"Just, just trust me." Spottedheart followed Silverstripe into Cloudclan territory. The black she-cat, Nightsky, was lying on her side. Her chest heaved, and Spottedheart noticed she smelled like cum.

"Nightsky," Silverstripe whispered, "this is Spottedheart. She-she's going to join us." Nightsky groaned.

"How can two she-cats do it with only one tom?"

"Leave it to me." Spottedheart already had a plan. "Nightsky, can you stand?"

"Yes…I think so…" grunted Nightsky as she struggled to stand. She managed it, but barely. _This ought to give her some energy._

"Good. Now, since you two have already had your turn, I need to get prepared. Nightsky, come over here." Spottedheart beckoned the black she-cat with a paw. Slowly, Nightsky made her way over there.

With a smirk, Spottedheart pushed Silverstripe to the ground, with his length sticking straight up in the air. Spottedheart became moist at the sight. "Suck it," she growled at Nightsky. With a dreamy look, Nightsky clamped her jaws around it. A soft moan escaped him.

Padding around to his head, Spottedheart looked into his perfect blue eyes. Shaking with anticipation, she shoved her steaming core in his face, almost lying completely on top of him. "Lick it raw," she hissed. Feeling his hesitation, she rubbed her core along his jaw, allowing a soft moan of delight to escape her lips. She leaked she-cat juices, and his tongue came out to lick them, colliding with her core.

Groaning happily, she felt his tongue rasp along her core, drawing out the juices. She had perfected her control over that area through practice, and did not allow any of her precious juices out. She heard a growl escape him, but it was cut off with a moan as Nightsky swallowed his length. She felt Silverstripe begin to buck his hips up and down, and she shoved her core harder against his mouth.

Gasping, she felt his jaws collide with it. He opened his mouth, and her whole core was pushed into it. His warm breath tickled it, and some of her clear juices escaped.

Immediately, his tongue was rasping roughly over her core, begging for more juices. He lapped up the ones there; shoving his tongue against her core, trying to force more out of her. She had to concentrate hard to keep them in, and even then some leaked out, causing him to lick rougher. Her leg thumped happily, rubbing his belly fur close to his length, and a groan of pleasure escaped his lips.

Smirking happily, she took her long tail and stroked the areas around his length, which was still being sucked by Nightsky. He shuddered, and opened his jaws and let out a yowl. Glancing down, Spottedheart saw Nightsky's cheeks bulge out, filled to the brim with cum. She swallowed with little difficulty and continued to suck.

Seizing the opportunity, Spottedheart shoved her core deeper in Silverstripe's mouth, and his tongue was forced inside. He licked her walls, and Spottedheart moaned softly with pleasure. She bucked her hips downward, and his tongue hit her sweet spot.

Yowling, Spottedheart felt him rasp his rough tongue over her sweet spot, and she saw stars. Her breath came in short gasps, often interrupted by groans. The tension that built up in her core was almost unbearable, and Silverstripe's fast and determined licks were _not_ helping. With a loud yowl, she let loose a flood of clear, she-cat juices.

Silverstripe sucked them up, then sucked her core, trying to force more out. She had none left, but she could feel more building up.

With a yowl, he released her steaming, drippy

g core and shot another load of cum into Nightsky's mouth. His tongue lolled out his mouth, and he panted heavily.

Standing stiffly, Spottedheart stumbled over to where Nightsky laid, tomhood still in her mouth. She was struggling to swallow the third load of cum she had gotten. Yanking her away from Silverstripe, she pointed a claw at Silverstripe's jaws, and Nightsky padded over to his face, shoving her core in his jaws. Her eyes closed in bliss, soft moans of delight escaping her.

Spottedheart looked at Silverstripe's fully extended length, flopping to one side. She put it in her mouth, giving it a few final licks. Positioning herself over him, she slowly lowered herself over his length. She rubbed her core against it, getting the felling of it. She moaned with delight as she rubbed it.

Standing up slowly, she repositioned herself over him. Taking a deep breath, she plunged herself down.

She felt his length shoot straight up her core. Yowling happily, she pumped herself up and down, doing it all herself. She heard a moan of bliss escape Silverstripe, and went faster. Spottedheart looked over at Nightsky, watching her release the clear she-cat juices. She gave Spottedheart a blissful smile, before moaning uncontrollably.

Spottedheart felt his length harden, tension building. _Come on, come on,_ she thought. Pumping faster, she aimed his tomhood at her sweet spot. Try as she might, she couldn't get it.

Without warning, Silverstripe bucked himself up, meeting her, and her sweet spot. Yowling with pleasure, Spottedheart pumped twice as fast as before. Her eyes closed in pure bliss, and she felt a river of hot, sticky cum flow into her. She yowled to Starclan, not caring if anybody heard. She just knew that Silverstripe belonged to _her_, and he was _good._

All too soon, Nightsky came over, hissing angrily at Spottedheart, trying to shove her off. Pumping faster, Spottedheart got Silverstripe to cum one more time. She slowly pulled out and retreated to his jaws. She looked at his flickering eyes, and realized he was tiring.

Growling low, she shoved her core in his face again. The heat coming off of it snapped him to attention. She felt a sandpaper tongue hesitantly lick it. She released a drop of her sweet juices, and felt it greedily lapped up by Silverstripe. She felt his energy return, and he opened his mouth eagerly. Happily, she shoved her core into it, allowing a little more of her precious juices to escape.

His tongue was all over her core, in it, on it, you name it. She moaned with bliss, allowing a few more precious drops out. She felt them being lapped up quickly, and the tongue returned to her core.

Silverstripe let out a loud yowl, and Spottedheart glanced over at Nightsky. The she-cat was pumping up and down on him, and cum dripped out the sides of her steaming core. Hissing, she pumped faster.

Turning her attention back to Silverstripe, she found the tom had ceased his licking. Shoving her core further in his face, she tried to force him to lick it. But it was no use. Silverstripe was out cold.

Hissing angrily, Spottedheart tried to get Nightsky to move, but the black she-cat was strong for her build. It wasn't long before another wave of cum was released, compliments of Silverstripe. Seeming to realize he was out of it, Nightsky stopped her crazy pumping.

"What now?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Spottedheart murmured.

The two she-cats set about the task of cleaning up the evidence. Even from one another, although they bickered about who would groom Silverstripe.

When the forest was devoid of evidence, and Silverstripe was awake again, Spottedheart delivered her message.

"Meet me in four days at the Gathering place, okay?"

"Why four days?" _Because that's when all the other toms are coming, you mouse-brain!_

"Because, I don't want anybody getting suspicious. We caused quite a ruckus."

"We'll be there." And with that, the cats parted ways. Spottedheart couldn't stop smiling. _My plan is coming together perfectly!_

**_REVIEW, hope you liked it!_**


	21. Fights and Choices

_**Thank you all, again for the wonderful cat options! I said I would only take three, but...**_

_**I decided to put everybody who sent me one on my "List of Possible Cats!" Here are the new cats...**_

_**Timbershade**_

_**Streamsplash**_

_**Tigervoice**_

The night before it was time to meet Silverstripe, Darkclaw, Shadow, and Nightsky at the Gathering place, Spottedheart sat alone at the Breezeclan border. Her tail covered her paws, and only the moonlight lit the forest.

_Crunch._

Spottedheart's fur stood on end. Someone was coming. Ducking under a bush, she peeked out to watch. The cat, a tom, had reddish fur. Something sparked in her, and she raced out to him. "Thornfur!" she squeaked happily.

"S-Spottedheart?" Thornfur turned to look at the she-cat. His bright green eyes lit up with excitement. "I missed you!"

"And I missed you!" Spottedheart purred happily. She had found Thornfur, and not a moment too soon. She pressed against the handsome warrior, enjoying his warmth. Purring contentedly, he licked the top of her head. With a giggle, she wrapped her tail around his shaft, giving it a light squeeze.

"Not now," he hissed, holding back a gasp.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm on patrol. They smelled you, I offered to investigate. You have to go, now!"

"Okay, meet me at the Gathering place tomorrow night." There, message delivered.

"Alright, I really have to go now."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Goodbye."

"'Bye." And then he was gone, disappearing into the trees like a ghost. She pricked her ears for any sign of him, but he was gone.

"What was it?"

"Some Rainclan she-cat hunting."

"So close to our territory?"

"Yeah, well. I told her to stay off the scent markers, but she wasn't on them. Yet." Thornfur sounded nervous, like he wanted her to go.

"I better check this out myself."

Spottedheart gasped. She quickly scented for a mouse, and began to stalk it slowly, trying to look natural. Her heart thundered in her chest. _Will they believe us?_

"Hey, stop!" Spottedheart leaped for the mouse, purposely missing. She chased it, then turned to face the patrol. She tried to look irritated.

"You just cost me prey!" She raised her hackles, snarling. "That's two Breezeclan owes me!"

"We owe you nothing, fox-heart!" Thornfur bristled. He was a good actor.

"Leave, before I claw you to pieces, bug-breath!" It was rumored that Breezeclan hunted large insects, especially in times when prey was not as plentiful. It was one of the worst insults you could give.

"How dare you!" said a Breezeclan tom, launching himself at her. His extended claws gleamed in the moonlight. Spottedheart dodged expertly, and raked her claws down his back. The tom hissed angrily, spinning around to claw her face. She ducked, setting him off balance. Twirling around, she grabbed his tail and pulled. The tom yowled in pain, and she began to yank harder. Hissing, the tom spun on his paw and landed on her back. He sank his claws into her pelt, ripping out tufts of fur. She arched her back and bucked him off, throwing herself at him. Bowling him over, she wrapped her claws around his neck, holding him down. He writhed and squirmed, but could not escape her.

Spitting, she clawed at his belly fur with her back claws, satisfied as she felt blood well up at the wound. Just as she was about to let him go, she bumped something with her paw.

_Great Starclan!_ Spottedheart thought as she grabbed the tom's sheath in her back paw. _What am I doing? I'm going to expose us!_ But, Spottedheart was finding it hard to move her paw away. _What if…_

**_Dun-dun-dun! Review!_**


	22. Breezeclan Abduction

_**Lol, sorry this took so long! Stupid English teacher... *throws cake shaped like bricks at teacher* Anyway, sorry to leave you hangin' there at the end! ANYWAY, I still have so much apologizing to do! I missed my deadline for the plan to be revealed. I said chapter 21 or something, and we are past that! Sorry, I'll have it done before chapter 30, maybe 25.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Everybody, STOP!" Spottedheart jerked away from the tom, shoving him as far away as she could get him. She took a defensive posture, snarling at the Breezeclan patrol.

The tom she had been fighting with was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, while Thornfur stared with absolute horror at her. She lifted her chin.

A brown tabby tom stepped forward. "Timbershade, get back over here!"

Timbershade, a light brown tom with vibrant green eyes, shot Spottedheart one last foul glance before leaping back over to Breezeclan territory. The brown tabby smacked him with his tail, speaking in a low whisper. Timbershade hung his head, and Spottedheart felt a little happy, knowing that the tom was being punished. She did feel awkward, just standing there. Her green eyes could not help but be attracted to Timbershade's slightly erect length. It stuck out just a tiny bit from where her paw had gripped it, but she blinked and it was gone. She felt a little disappointed.

"I'm very sorry for my warrior's outburst. We meant you no harm." Snapping her head up, Spottedheart looked at the brown tabby.

Dipping her head, Spottedheart replied, "It is alright."

"No, it's not." Spottedheart was surprised.

"I'm Barkclaw, deputy of Breezeclan. It is my job to keep my clan under order. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, and I'm Spottedheart."

"Well met Spottedheart of Rainclan. Now, we really must go…" Barkclaw said with a knowing look. "If you'll excuse us…" Spottedheart dipped her head in acknowledgement. As the patrol turned to go, she felt her wild side kick in.

"Barkclaw?" she called out, kicking herself mentally as she did so.

The brown tabby turned to her, looking irritated, but trying not to show it. "Yes?"

"Could you and, I believe its Timbershade, come with me back to camp? Heatherstar will want to speak with you."

With a low growl, Barkclaw turned to the rest of the patrol. "Go on back to camp, tell Mossstar what has happened." With a flick of his tail, he beckoned Timbershade to follow.

Leading the two Breezeclan cats back to camp, Spottedheart tried to come up with a plan. She was stuck, and letting her true nature take over was not good. She had half a mind to stop them and do it here, and now. The thing was, she only really wanted _one_ tom, and it would fit better with her main plan. But, she had two, and might as well use them.

The problem that remained was actually doing it. Timbershade, she believed, was to be easily swayed, and would probably enjoy it. Barkclaw, on the other paw, would be a challenge. He was loyal, and it was hard for a she-cat to be in control of these games. She swallowed uncomfortably, purposefully leading them the wrong way to give herself more time.

What to do? If she pounced now, then she wouldn't have to tell Heatherstar about the border skirmish, but that also meant she ran the risk of them running and telling Heatherstar. If she waited, not only would they be mad at her, but two cats would escort them home. Of course, if she worked that out to be Hawkwind…

She shook her head, clearing it. There were no guarantees, but when was there ever any? Turning around a large oak tree, she recognized the tell-tale stream that ran all the way to Rainclan camp. Following the stream the opposite way, she carefully picked her way around their scent trail, careful not to cross it. She led them as far away from camp as she could get, heading for the Rainclan scent markers that were bordering a meadow.

"Are we there yet?" The meow came from Barkclaw, who seemed to be growing impatient. His tail lashed angrily, and Spottedheart was slightly intimidated. He was a large tom, that much was for sure. She regained her composure. She was on her territory, they were her prisoners. She had nothing to hide. _Well, not much…_

"Nearly," she replied shortly. There was only a small grove of oak trees they had to pass through, then they would be at the meadow.

"I can't scent Rainclan anywhere." The whisper came from Timbershade. _Almost there…_

"Patience. We will be there soon."

"I don't think she knows where she's going…" _Perfect!_

Whipping around, Spottedheart snarled at Timbershade and Barkclaw. "I heard that! I know exactly where we are, you on the other paw are lost!" She hoped to infuriate him, and then her plan could take effect.

"If we weren't prisoners, and honorable warriors, we would be at your camp by now!"

"Oh, yeah, bug-breath?"

"Now you've crossed the line!" Timbershade yowled as he launched himself at her. His extended claws gleamed in the sunlight. _Yes!_

Spottedheart dodged him expertly, and she felt a rush of wind as he shot by her. He spun around to meet her, and launched again. This time, Spottedheart ducked. At the last second, she shot up, knocking Timbershade off balance. He wobbled through the air, and landed flat on his back.

She knew she didn't have long before he regained his breath. Pouncing swiftly, she pinned him down by his shoulders. He began to squirm, but Spottedheart held him down with impossible strength.

"Let him go!" Spottedheart turned her head and saw Barkclaw standing a few tail-lengths away, glaring angrily at her. The honorable warrior did not fight her, but he was clearly angered. "Take us to your camp, or back to our territory. _Now!_"

Spottedheart purred. "Oh, but, I would _miss_ you _so much_ if you left now." She stroked Timbershade's sheath with her tail lovingly. Timbershade failed to hold back a gasp. Spottedheart smirked at Barkclaw.

The Breezeclan warrior's eyes widened. His jaw dropped as realization struck him. "D-don't you dare!" His voice quivered with anger, and was that fear she detected? He began to back up, shaking his head. "I-I'll tell Heatherstar and Mossstar!"

"No you won't," Spottedheart growled. Her mind whirled. _What to do?_ She knew she couldn't beat Barkclaw in a challenge of strength, and she couldn't knock him out, that took strength. Her only option was to hope he was a simple-minded as all toms. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Slowly, she turned around to face Barkclaw, her rear facing Timbershade's face. She put on a defeated face, hanging her ears low. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I'm...having trouble controlling myself. Please, forgive me." She allowed tears to well up in her eyes, and lifted her tail slightly, showing off to Timbershade. Her paws pinned him by his belly, preventing movement, but he had ceased struggling.

Barkclaw stared at her. His tail twitched, and Spottedheart was sure he was going to tell anyway. Her heart thundered in her chest like a rabbit. She slowly lifted her tail again; making sure Timbershade got a good look. His warm breath tickled her core, and shivers of pleasure raced up and down her spine. Trying hard not to moan, she looked at Barkclaw with pleading eyes. "Don't tell," she whispered, "please."

Shaking his head, Barkclaw looked at her in shock. "Let my clanmate up, and then we'll talk." Spottedheart groaned inwardly. She stepped off of Timbershade, and allowed the tom to stand. He looked slightly disappointed, and did not go to stand by Barkclaw.

"I-" Barkclaw gasped as Timbershade flipped Spottedheart onto her back. _Yes!_ His eyes were drawn to her moist core.

"B-Barkclaw?" Spottedheart pretended to be afraid of the warrior's signs of affection. "Wha-What's he doing?"

"Timbershade! Stop that immediately!" Barkclaw yelled at the warrior. But Timbershade paid him no mind. He licked Spottedheart's core roughly, and she gasped. His sandpaper tongue caressed her core, and she could barely stifle a moan. She saw Barkclaw beginning to back away, shock and anger clear on his face.

Pulling away from Timbershade, she snagged a few leaves of catnip, the very leaves she had hidden earlier, and rushed toward Barkclaw, taking him by surprise. She leaped on him, making sure her steaming core collided with his sheath. She heard a moan escape him, but he was fighting to escape. She shoved the catnip leaves into his mouth, holding it shut with one paw.

Timbershade pounced on top of her, trying to pull her away from Barkclaw. "Help me subdue him," she whispered, still grinding her core against Barkclaw's sheath. She felt the tip peek out, and purred happily. She rubbed his throat with her other paw, forcing Barkclaw to swallow the catnip leaves.

Feeling the catnip begin to take hold of Barkclaw, she allowed Timbershade to pull her off by her hindquarters. Barkclaw stayed on the ground, his length fully extended. Spottedheart allowed herself to be flipped over on her back. Timbershade resumed his frantic licking, and Spottedheart moaned happily. Snapping her jaws around his member, she sucked it.

"Oh, yeah," Timbershade moaned happily. "Keep it comin'." Without warning, he released a load of sticky cum into her mouth. She swallowed, some of it leaking down her chin.

She felt Timbershade push her roughly up, and she got into the mating crouch. His warm breath tickled her core, and she instinctively bucked her hips back. And then Timbershade was gone.

Looking behind her, Spottedheart saw Barkclaw's unfocused eyes looking at her moist core. Timbershade was trying to squeeze by him.

With a laugh, Spottedheart beckoned Barkclaw with a flick of her tail. He padded obediently to her jaws, catnip fogging his mind. Pushing him down roughly, she forced him on his back. Bending over even more, she swallowed his length, covering it with licks. Barkclaw moaned in pleasure, his member twitching excitedly. Spottedheart licked harder, surprised at how well catnip had worked.

She moaned as Timbershade returned. He grabbed her scruff, positioning himself over her moist core. She felt his length pressing against her core, and bucked her hips back. Timbershade pulled away, teasing her. Grinding their hips together, he prepared himself to enter.

* * *

_**Another cliff-hanger! HAHAHAHA**_

_**I NEED MORE SHE-CATS! Thanks for all the cats I got sent, but the majority of them were TOMS! I need FEMALE! SHE-CATS! SENORITAS! Please, send me some! I already have she-cats from...**_

_**Clawclan**_

_**Rainclan**_

_**I need some from...**_

_**Cloudclan**_

_**Breezeclan**_

_**Rogue**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**Send in your she-cats using this form:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Clan:**_

_**Pelt:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Eye color:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Other:**_

_**ALL SHE-CATS SENT WILL BE IN THE PLAN, WHICH WILL BE KINDA LIKE ALL THE CHAPTERS ROLLED INTO ONE! IF YOU DO NOT WANT YOUR OC CHARACTER TO DO THIS STUFF, WAIT UNTIL LATER TO SUBMIT THEM! RIGHT NOW I NEED CATS WHO CAN DO THIS STUFF! TO SHOW YOU HAVE READ THIS, PUT WAFFLEZ IN YOUR FORM UNDER OTHERS! THANKS!**_


	23. Barkclaw's Dark Side

**Sorry this one took so long! NO MORE CATS! I'm not kidding you, no more! Cat overload! I will do my best to fit them all in, but it might be awhile. In the meantime, you can read this super short filler chapter! Enjoy!**

BARKCLAW

Barkclaw felt his member twitch as Spottedheart suckled it like a kit. He could not help but be turned on by this beautiful and seductive she-cat, despite the fact she was from Rainclan. Not to mention the catmint that clouded his mind. It almost seemed to sharpen his senses, though.

He felt her jaws clamp harder around his huge length, and realized that Timbershade had just thrust into her for the first time. He purred as her tempo increased. Wiggling happily, he began to yowl.

"Make me yours, and you'll be mine! But not before, it is time! I'll shove in your core, with my giant cock, and we'll be pleasured, without worry for the clock!" He grinned cheekily, proud that he had made up his own poem. And, it turned him on, too.

Arching his back, he thrust more of his tomhood into Spottedheart's mouth. He felt her tongue scrape it, and he closed his eyes happily.

Without warning, she spit out his cock. He hissed, trying to shove it back in.

"Tail-hole," she whispered, but let out a loud yowl of pleasure as Timbershade spurted cum into her. Barkclaw got up obediently, padding over to her rear. He stumbled, head spinning from the…what was it again? It didn't matter.

Clumsily, he placed his erect cock over her tail-hole. With unfocused eyes, he slammed into her tail-hole as soon as he could. A trickle of blood seeped out, but he was oblivious to it. He heard her yowl, but he was too caught up in his own pleasure to care. He thrust without mercy, ripping up her walls. He turned to Timbershade, about to ask if they could switch. He was excited to try a _real core._ But his words came out all wrong.

"Switch me!" he wanted to yowl. "Uh-it-tummy!" was what came out. Timbershade shot his deputy a strange look, but continued pumping wildly into Spottedheart. Barkclaw smiled, his hardening cock throbbing and pulsing. He felt pressure build up in it, and he yowled happily as he spurted cum into Spottedheart's tail-hole.

Pumping her wildly again, he closed his eyes, letting instinct guide him. He swayed, and almost lost his grip on her hips. She shoved her tail-hole at him, and he was powerless to stop the wave of cum that spurted from his convulsing cock.

Spottedheart slumped under him, collapsing in a ball of cute, tortoiseshell fur and cum. Timbershade still was thrusting into her, and he let out a caterwaul as he shot another steamy load of cum into her core.

"Thim-nuh-shaaaayd!" Barkclaw meowed, his words slurring together. He stumbled closer to the tom, his unfocused eyes flickering with something. He sniffed the tom, and Timbershade's eyes widened. But Barkclaw was way stronger than him. The deputy soon had him pinned down, and Barkclaw was looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes again…

Barkclaw's clouded mind was powerless to stop him. He began licking Timbershade's neck fur, moving slowly down until he reached his belly. He covered it with swift licks, savoring the taste of another tom. Barkclaw's eyes wandered toward Timbershade's sheath. The tom's length was quickly reappearing, and Barkclaw could not help but be turned on.

"Thim-nuh-shaaaayd!" Barkclaw purred, his nose drawing close to the erect tomhood of Timbershade. He gently pressed his cold nose to it, and felt Timbershade shudder. His tail lashed, and Barkclaw began to slowly caress Timbershade's length with his tongue.

"Barkclaw!" Timbershade yowled as he picked up the pace. The deputy's sandpaper tongue rasped along his length, and Timbershade yowled as he slowly was sucked into the twistedness. He purred, bucking his hips.

"Barkclaw?" Flicking his eyes, Barkclaw saw Spottedheart staring at them strangely. He did not break apart from Timbershade, though. He allowed Spottedheart to come closer, and watched her gently take his length in her teeth. He moaned happily.

"S-Spottedheart?" Turning, Barkclaw saw Timbershade staring at something around Spottedheart. "Wh-who is that?" Barkclaw glanced up and saw a dark furred, yellow eyed tom standing, watching them.

"You!"

**Any more cats posted will be ignored. Thank you, and I'm very sorry!**

**Can you guess who the tom is? The FIRST person to get it right gets a prize... All entries after the FIRST ONE will be ignored. I'm terribly sorry but that is just the way it has to go this time! I am generally very bendable on the rules, but this one shall not be broken!**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Three is the Lucky Number

_**OK, so we have a winner! I'm sorry, I worded it funny, but I meant the entries after the correct answer don't count. Anyway, go ahead and read it!**_

* * *

SPOTTEDHEART

Spottedheart stared at him, her jaws open in shock. How could he have found them?

"Hello, Spottedheart," he said coolly, his yellow eyes darting around the clearing. "I see you have some new friends."

"What gives you the right to follow me?"

"I'm not going to tell, if that's what you're worried about."

"I should hope not!" Spottedheart snorted. "If you want _stuff _to keep happening…"

"And I do. That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I want in." Spottedheart jerked up. He wanted to join them? She had a flashback of the last time she had mated with more than one tom at once.

_Darting forward, Hawkwind stuck his unsheathed tomhood into her now empty core. Groaning, he began to pump. His length was slightly smaller than Shadow's, so it was a nice fit. He slammed into her as deep as he could go, and she bucked her hips back._

_ Shadow began to pump up and down in her mouth, and she swirled it around with her tongue. He moaned in bliss. She gently nipped the end of it, and stuck her tongue up the slit. He pumped faster, gaining speed._

_ Hawkwind was still thrusting crazily into her, hitting her sweet spot again and again. She tried to yowl, but it was muffled by Shadow._

_ "Spottedheart, Spottedheart! I-I-I'm- STARCLAN!" He shrieked as he let loose a burst of fluids inside her. He pumped faster; not minding that her stretched out core was leaking his juices slightly. He was panting heavily, and he had good aim. He hit her sweet spot again and again, causing her to yowl into Shadow, and bite down on his length._

_ Shadow screeched and released a flood of cum into her mouth, forcing her to swallow. He pulled himself loose from her mouth just as Hawkwind released more cum into her core, her yowls were deafening._

_ Roughly, Shadow pulled Hawkwind out and shoved him away, re-entering himself instead. He began to pump madly, ripping up her insides all over again. The feelings of pleasure that raced up and down her spine were simply wonderful._

_ Hawkwind padded over to her head, and tried to shove his stick into her mouth. She gladly opened up, allowing him to gingerly place it among her teeth. She swirled it around and around, groans of pleasure escaping Hawkwind's lips. Following instinct, he began to pump in and out of her mouth, and tongue covering it in licks. He yowled and released a flood of cum into her mouth, just as Shadow released his._

_ Hawkwind stood stiffly. He walked over to Shadow, and stuck his length in her core with him. Together, they pumped as one huge length. Her eyes watered with the pain. They ripped her walls, and stretched her core out to far. She shut her eyes tight. Slowly, though, the pain became pleasure. It felt twice as wonderful as when just one of them did it. She purred, but yowled when they found and hit her sweet spot._

_ As one, the two toms cummed into Spottedheart, the tsunami of cum pouring into her, filling her up. Some of it flowed onto the forest floor, but most of it went inside her. She yowled, and bucked her hips up to get it in as far as possible._

_ Completely spent, the two toms and the she-cat collapsed. They lay there for a while, before Spottedheart stood stiffly and groomed the two toms._

A slow smile spread across Spottedheart's face. "You're always welcome here."

"Thought so," he murmured. "But before we begin, tell those two to _cut it out!_" For the first time, Spottedheart noticed what Barkclaw was doing.

"Barkclaw!" she hissed. She paused. "You get core first." The Breezeclan deputy's ears pricked up. He bounded happily over to Spottedheart. "Not now, mouse-brain," she hissed. "Timbershade, you get tail-hole." Timbershade growled unhappily, but sat down next to her tail-hole. He sniffed it cautiously, his whiskers tickling it slightly. She moaned happily.

"I know where to go." Spottedheart barely got "Go!" out before his tomhood was thrust roughly into her mouth. She sucked it happily, swirling her tongue around it. The other two seemed unsure of what to do. Hissing slightly, Spottedheart shoved her rump higher in the air, making her core squelch loudly. She clenched her tail-hole.

Timbershade leaned in close, his hot breath tickling her. She purred seductively, waggling her rump again. She felt a sandpaper tongue gently flick her core, and she moaned.

Without warning, a length shoved into her tail-hole. She yowled in pain, slamming her teeth around the tomhood in her mouth. She began to suck in time to the thrusts in her tail-hole, which were steadily becoming more pleasurable. She bucked her hips happily, her eyes closed in bliss.

Barkclaw rammed into her core roughly, his length ripping her walls pleasurably. She yowled happily, giving the tom a chance to shove his length deeper into her throat. She gagged, but sucked it. All the toms pumped at different times and speeds. Barkclaw, his hazy brain working the slowest, pumped with force, but lacked speed and accuracy. Timbershade rammed into her with speed and accuracy, but her tail-hole didn't allow a lot of force. The final tom wasn't pumping at all, but she sucked is large length with glee.

Without a warning, the tom in her mouth came, spurting white liquids all inside her. She swallowed and spat him out. Shortly after, Timbershade shot into her tail-hole, fluids thundering through her veins. She shrieked happily, and put all her energy into bucking back to meet Barkclaw. The warrior's clouded mind was obviously making it more difficult for him to climax, but his length was huge, so Spottedheart didn't mind the wait.

When Barkclaw finally came, Spottedheart was ready to collapse from exhaustion. But, she managed to croak, "Barkclaw, I'll suck you, Timbershade, you get core, and you…" she trailed off, but the familiar warrior gave her a knowing look. He stepped behind her and waited for her signal.

Barkclaw, his hazy brain running slowly, stumbled over to her mouth. She motioned with her tail for him to wait, and she rolled over on her back. She motioned again for Timbershade, and the tom eagerly stood over her, rasping her belly fur with his rough tongue. Spottedheart let out a moan, and with another flick of her tail, a length began to poke at her tail-hole.

Timbershade reached his destination at last, his tongue swirling around her core. She moaned again, gently raking the sides of Barkclaw's length with her teeth. The crouched tom groaned. As Timbershade rasped her core with his tongue, Spottedheart groaned blissfully, bucking her hips back instinctively.

Meanwhile, she could feel the final tom crawling under her back. She purred again, enjoying the curve of his body. She could feel him grind his hips against hers, and she rolled back to meet him. His erection grew, smothering her fur. Purring she tried to think of words to describe her situation, but none came to her.

Yowling, she felt Timbershade spear her, hitting his mark with ease. She hissed happily, enjoying the taste of tomhood in her mouth, barbs scraping her core, and hips grinding into hers. But, the grinding had stopped.

"Do it again!" Spottedheart panted as the tom shoved half an inch of his length in her dripping tail-hole. She purred as he thrusted harder and faster, getting deeper each time. Meanwhile, Timbershade began to near his climax. She felt his throbbing length harden as he speared her mercilessly, but she didn't mind. When his river of cum flowed through her core, she yowled in pleasure, and it swelled when the tom in her tail-hole also let loose. The sticky fluids coursed through her veins, and she writhed happily. Barkclaw also shot a load down her throat, and she gagged, barely getting it down.

The three toms went to their final positions: Barkclaw at tail-hole, Timbershade at mouth, and the new tom at core. With a flick of her tail, they all began.

Barkclaw jammed his muzzle in her tail-hole, licking her insides. She moaned, slurping on Timbershade. The tom purred, thrusting in and out of her warm, wet cave. Spottedheart felt the tom at her core rasp his tongue over it quickly, before slamming in.

She yowled in painful pleasure, and yowled louder as Barkclaw began to pump in her tail-hole. She panted heavily, and gently raked her teeth along Timbershade's length. He groaned, rotating himself in her mouth. His head faced her core now. She stopped moaning to see what he was up to. Suddenly, he began to lick her belly fur, and another moan escaped her.

Cum thundered into her core, and she arched her back. Timbershade emptied his load in her mouth, continuing to lick her. Barkclaw was left thrusting, but he too came with flair. Spottedheart spat out Timbershade, and made as though to get up. But he pinned her down.

Suddenly afraid of these lustful toms, Spottedheart clawed at the ground. But she was still pinned, splayed legs and core facing up, being tickled by the wind.

Without warning, all three toms began to groom her belly fur. She arched her back, trying to speak, but happiness turned them all into nonsense. Instead she rode out the wave of pleasure that she felt. All the tongues licking her fur 'til it was dripping saliva. They trailed down her legs, getting closer and closer. Spottedheart's pleasure swelled, and she writhed beneath them.

And then they were there. The rasped her core, flicking inside occasionally. Somebody, she was pretty sure Barkclaw, skipped her core completely, instead shoving his nose up her tail-hole. She lost complete control, letting her juices flow freely. Greedy tongues lapped them up, and she hissed happily. This lasted only a moment longer.

She stood, even when Barkclaw protested loudly.

"If you want more, meet my tonight at the Gathering place," she whispered. Then she motioned for the tom to follow her, she left Timbershade and Barkclaw in a puddle of cum.

"Nice job, _Hawkwind."_

* * *

**_TA-DA! The answer was Hawkwind! And now, to announce the winner..._**

**_Congrats to MorningEmerald! Sorry for the confusion!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	25. Preperations

_**Sorry this has taken me forever! To make up for it, I wrote you guys a nice, long chapter. And, I have another surprise: THE PLAN WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHA! If you want to guess, you can! Also, I'm still sorting through all the cats you loving readers sent me, and I'm sorry to report that I'm having to be more -ah- selective about the cats I allow in, since I'm overwhelmed with them! I am soooo sorry, but I will try to put the ones who don't make it in later. THE PLAN WILL BE REVEALEd SOON, MY LOYAL READERS!**_

* * *

SPOTTEDHEART

That night, Spottedheart lay awake in her nest. She could hardly wait for the moon to rise. Across the warrior's den, Spottedheart could hear Hawkwind also shifting in his nest, unable to sleep. Her heart pounded with excitement. Tonight, all would be revealed…

When she was sure all the warriors were sleeping, she rose and gently prodded Hawkwind with a paw, signaling that it was time to go. The warrior rose silently, walking after her as she snuck out of the den. They crawled through the brambles, and then sprinted towards the Gathering place. Her heart thudded with excitement.

Emerging into the clearing, Spottedheart sat down in the middle, Hawkwind by her side. She curled her tail over her paws, and prepared to wait.

A weight dropped on her from behind. She fell forward, but didn't struggle. She flipped over so she was belly to belly with Shadow.

"Hello, toy," he purred. "Ready to play?"

"Not yet," Spottedheart replied, wiggling out of his grip. "The party hasn't started yet."

Shadow growled but sat contentedly down to wait. He flicked her core with his tail, but made no move to go farther.

The next to arrive was Timbershade, Thornfur, and Barkclaw. The deputy looked ashamed to be caught out here, his lustful feelings getting the better of him. The catmint had worn off, and he was here for lust and pleasure. Spottedheart was pleased.

"Hello, sweetie," Thornfur whispered, brushing his pelt against hers. "Who are these toms?"

"The rest of the guests shall be here soon," Spottedheart murmured.

"You cheat," he purred. "But I love you all the same." Spottedheart giggled.

Thornfur went over to sit by Hawkwind, and the toms seemed instantly at ease with each other. Spottedheart was glad for this; fights would ruin everything.

Out of the bushes, Darkclaw stepped forward. His amber eyes glared at all the cats in the clearing, but his gaze softened at Spottedheart's fur.

"Hello, beautiful," he said as he pinned her down. All the toms stopped talking to watch, erections growing ever so slightly. "Who are they?"

"My friends," she whispered, teasing him with her tail. Darkclaw moaned, and made as though to lick her core. Spottedheart wiggled away. "Not yet. Two more to arrive still."

As though words could summon them, Silverstripe and Nightsky bounded into the clearing. The toms looked at Nightsky's body, and their lengths peeked out just a bit more. Silverstripe seemed dismayed to find so many other toms here, and he walked over to Spottedheart.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The party's about to start," she giggled. Silverstripe looked confused, but a slow grin spread across his face.

"Attention!" Spottedheart yowled. The clearing quieted again. "I've called you here tonight, because you all want something!" She paused, lying on her back. "Nightsky, you too." Looking afraid, Nightsky lay down on the ground as well. "Well, come and get it!"

The clearing was still for another moment, but then Spottedheart felt her body being devoured by tongues. She moaned, arching her back. Looking over, she saw Nightsky getting up and bounding over to her. She joined in the fray, licking at Spottedheart.

Her eyes rolled back in her head from the immense pleasure that rocked her body. It sent tingles along her spine, and Spottedheart began to feel precious juices leaking out. She yowled pleasurably.

When her belly fur was slick with saliva, she felt the toms and Nightsky moving on. They trailed down her belly, heading toward their hot, steamy destination. Spottedheart writhed beneath them, half of her screaming to stop, the other half screaming to continue. Instead, she allowed them to do as they pleased with her body.

And then they were there. Eight tongues lapped at her folds, steadily getting rougher. They moaned about how good she tasted, and she arched her back more, trying to speak, but happiness overlapped her words and she uttered a long string of gibberish. About four tongues entered her walls, and she purred.

Then, the tongues stopped. Spottedheart ceased her writhing, taking the moment to rest. She panted heavily.

A large tomhood was shoved in her open mouth. She gagged, but sucked it obediently. Somebody thrusted quickly into her core, and a muffled moan escaped her. Another one went into her tail-hole, and she hissed.

She began to buck her hips back, enjoying the feeling of toms thrusting in and out of her. The length in her mouth convulsed, spraying juices inside her mouth. She purred, swallowing them greedily. As the tom, who turned out to be Hawkwind, walked away, another length was pushed into her mouth. Glancing up, she recognized Darkclaw. He moaned softly as she sucked him like a professional.

Craning her neck, Spottedheart could see Thornfur and Shadow pumping in her. Thornfur at core, Shadow at tail-hole. Hawkwind paced alongside, hissing. Silverstripe looked uncertainly at her and Nightsky. Timbershade was advancing towards Nightsky, grinning cheekily. Nightsky backed away, discomfort obvious. Barkclaw stood far away, kneading his paws on the ground.

Spottedheart moaned as Thornfur picked up the pace. She closed her eyes, squeezing him with her walls. She clenched her tail-hole as well, and felt Shadow's tomhood throb.

A loud yowl split the air. Thornfur, Shadow, and Darkclaw were too lustful to stop, but Spottedheart looked franticly around the clearing for the source of the noise. Timbershade was on top of Nightsky, and the she-cat was obviously having second thoughts about her decision to come. He was grooming her belly fur, erection growing.

Silverstripe stood halfway between Nightsky and Spottedheart, indecision etched across his features. He was torn between a steamy night and loyalty with his mate.

"You can have both," Spottedheart whispered to him. "Tonight, there are no rules." Silverstripe smiled uncertainly back, before padding over to Nightsky and allowing her core to envelope his pulsing rod of heat. Timbershade looked angry, before snatching Nightsky's rump and shoving himself up her tail-hole, causing a shriek from the she-cat. He didn't wait for her to adjust, simply pumping as hard and fast as he could. Her walls automatically clenched around both toms, eliciting moans from both.

But the yowl came from Hawkwind, pinned by Barkclaw. The tom was clearly enjoying himself, licking around Hawkwind's tomhood and nibbling the sides. He groomed his belly fur, and Hawkwind hissed.

"Be still," she heard Barkclaw whisper to Hawkwind. The deputy pushed him into a mating crouch, mounting him with ease. Hawkwind hissed again and attempted vainly to claw away, but Barkclaw pressed himself close, gripping him tightly by the shoulders.

Darkclaw shot a load of cum in her mouth, and Spottedheart swallowed happily. He then padded over to Thornfur, speaking to him in low whispers. Then, another member was shoved in Spottedheart's core. She shrieked in pure pain and terror.

HAWKWIND

Barkclaw was on his back, and though he tried to get him off, he was stuck tight. Barkclaw pressed his body close to Hawkwind's, and Hawkwind could feel the curve of his body against his own. Barkclaw nuzzled his cheek, gripping his scruff. "Be still," he whispered.

Hawkwind moaned against his will as Barkclaw began to grind their hips together. The crazy deputy was out of his mind, and Hawkwind knew he had to escape; fast. He struggled, but Barkclaw had him pinned down. He could feel his will breaking.

And then it happened. Barkclaw thrust deeply into Hawkwind's tail-hole, and the warrior shrieked in pain. Barkclaw moaned loudly, rotating his hips around Hawkwind. He pulled out slowly, and Hawkwind gasped from the sudden emptiness. But it didn't last. Barkclaw thrust quickly back in, slamming an inch of his tomhood inside.

Hawkwind shrieked again, but this time it felt more pleasurable. Again, Barkclaw drew back and slammed him again. This time, an inch and a half got in.

His thrusts became more and more powerful, gaining force. Hawkwind moaned blissfully. _So this is what she-cats feel. _He opened his eyes to see Timbershade attempting to rape Nightsky. The she-cat was desperately trying to escape, but Timbershade licked her core roughly, pinning her down with his paws.

"Timbershade!" Hawkwind called. "Bring her here!" The Breezeclan warrior snarled at him, but dragged Nightsky over. He seemed amused that Hawkwind was enjoying Barkclaw so much, as the warriors moaned in unison.

"Crouch down," Hawkwind commanded Nightsky. The terrified she-cat obeyed, pushing her tail to the side. Careful not to dislodge Barkclaw, Hawkwind straddled Nightsky's rump, rubbing his length against her hole, tight with fear. She moaned, thrusting her hips back instinctively. Hawkwind moaned as his tail-hole was mercilessly destroyed by Barkclaw and his length hardened as he ground his hips against Nightsky.

He plunged deep inside her, and she let out a caterwaul. He hissed pleasurably, rotating his hips as he got used to the feeling of her. Then, he slowly pulled out, and slammed back in. He picked up his speed when Nightsky moaned. He purred happily seeing that Timbershade was having her give him a blowjob.

Tilting his head, he saw Shadow, Thornfur, and Darkclaw at all the different holes in Spottedheart's body. Hawkwind purred, enjoying the scent of cum and lust in the air. He quickly thrust into Nightsky again, enjoying her.

A silver furred tom butted in, Hawkwind was sure his name was Silverstripe. He hissed at Hawkwind. Hawkwind only grunted, enjoying the feeling of her impossibly small walls around his impossibly large length. But Silverstripe was determined. He waited impatiently until Hawkwind climaxed, juices leaking out the sides of poor Nightsky.

He crawled under his mate, pushing Hawkwind away with his back paws. He reached up and pulled Nightsky down until she was lying on top of him. He pushed up, grinding their hips together.

Hawkwind growled, but it was overlapped by a shriek as Barkclaw shot a steamy load in his tail-hole. Hawkwind fell to the ground, writhing as he instinctively tried to get all the seed inside himself. When he finally came to a stop, Barkclaw was there again, pulling him back into a crouch. Hawkwind squeaked, trying to get away. But Barkclaw was stronger than he looked. The Breezeclan deputy hissed angrily, digging his claws into Hawkwind.

With a loud moan of delight, Silverstripe shot a load into Nightsky. The terrified she-cat's eyes turned glassy, lost in her pleasure. She groaned, smacking against Silverstripe. Turned on, Hawkwind pulled the black Cloudclan cat into a crouch. She obeyed eagerly. Silverstripe, still pumping from beneath her, growled unhappily, but shifted his position so he was still under her dripping core.

Straddling Nightsky, Hawkwind nearly lost his grip as the gay tom shot another load into him. He shuddered in pleasure, promising to do this more often. Awkwardly half-mounting the beautiful she-cat, Hawkwind ground his already erect member against Nightsky's rear. Moaning in bliss, he felt the she-cat buck her hips up to meet him. Little did she know the pain that was sure to come.

"Have you ever-" Hawkwind's words were cut off as Barkclaw shot a third load into his tail-hole. He groaned uncontrollably, forgetting the beautiful cat in front of him. He clenched his tail-hole, satisfied to heart Barkclaw moaning pleasurably. When he could finally talk, he could feel Barkclaw nearing his climax for the fourth time. "Have you ever had your tail-hole done?" he whispered to Nightsky.

"Do it," she moaned as Silverstripe came into her again. Hawkwind purred, giving her a swift lick on her ear.

"Squeeze me tight, and we'll go far." And then he shoved himself in. Nightsky shrieked, desperately trying to claw away. But Silverstripe speared her from beneath, holding her in place. Biting her lip, she sank down to meet her beloved, allowing his warmth to comfort her as a trickle of blood flowed out of her tail-hole.

Hoping to ease the pain, Nightsky stopped clenching her tail-hole quiet so tight. Hawkwind growled, but did nothing, putting all his energy into getting his entire length inside her impossibly small tail-hole.

Slowly, the pain became pleasure. Nightsky moaned, sure she could feel both members touching deep inside her.

"Squeeze me," moaned Hawkwind. Purring, Nightsky clenched her walls tight, feeling his barbs rip at her tail-hole, and heard a muffled groan as Hawkwind felt the pressure. She purred again, this time clenching her core as well as her tail-hole. Silverstripe moaned as his seed popped out. Nightsky wiggled, but both toms continued to spear her.

Hawkwind clenched his tail-hole around Barkclaw, and the crazy deputy hissed happily. A river of cum flowed through Hawkwind's tail-hole, and he released into Nightsky's tail-hole. Silverstripe let out a happy moan, and let loose inside Nightsky's core.

SPOTTEDHEART

As Darkclaw and Thornfur thrusted in her core at different speeds, Spottedheart gritted her teeth in pain. Their lengths, both large, throbbed inside of her. Their barbs ripped her walls, and she let out a small whimper. Casting a glance at Shadow, she saw the rogue pumping wildly inside her tail-hole.

The throbbing of Darkclaw's member reached a peak, and he convulsed inside her, releasing juices on her core and Thornfur's length. Thornfur released soon after, but continued to thrust.

Glancing at Hawkwind, Barkclaw, and now Silverstripe, Timbershade, and Nightsky, Spottedheart saw them finish up. The five padded over to her, dripping. Hawkwind growled softly, setting himself gingerly in her mouth. She sucked on his length. Silverstripe looked uncertain for a moment, but padded over to her mouth as well. Reluctantly, she allowed him to place himself in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged, but she sucked both of them like a kit would a mother.

Timbershade dashed over to where Shadow was pumping crazily, inserting himself into her bloody, semen soaked tail-hole. She shrieked, her tail-hole stretched out too far. But the toms did not slow.

Finally, Barkclaw shoved himself among all the other toms into Spottedheart's core. Thornfur picked that moment to release, and Spottedheart shrieked in painful pleasure. Shadow also spurted cum, it thundered in her veins. A low moan escaped the tom. Silverstripe and Hawkwind groaned unanimously, shooting cum into her mouth. They removed themselves, and Spottedheart choked on the salty liquid.

Silverstripe and Hawkwind went and stood next to the she-cat's body. Hawkwind shoved himself into her core, and now a total of four tomhoods pumped into her at once. Silverstripe took pity on the stretched out core, instead putting himself into her tail-hole.

Shadow yowled, a river of cum dripping out Spottedheart's tail-hole. The she-cat, who was beginning to feel pleasured, cooed, waggling her rump slightly. Shadow purred, pumping with more vigor. Timbershade released his load, and Silverstripe not long after. Signaling for the toms to pull out of her tail-hole, she focused on squeezing and bucking.

Darkclaw and Hawkwind both shot huge, steamy loads into her, and they pulled themselves out. Barkclaw shot into her as well, and proceeded to pin Hawkwind down again. Thornfur convulsed, spraying all over her.

Nightsky bounded away from the toms before they could pull her in, and as Spottedheart tried to stand, she pinned the tortoiseshell she-cat down. Squatting down, she pressed her steaming, dripping core into Spottedheart's face, and Spottedheart licked it hungrily. Nightsky moaned blissfully, enjoying it.

Shadow padded over to Spottedheart again, licking her body. She moaned, nibbling slightly on Nightsky. The black rogue slid his tongue in Spottedheart's folds, and slurped loudly. She groaned, bucking her hips.

Silverstripe padded over next, sniffing her. Speaking in low whispers to Nightsky, the two formulated a plan of sorts. Reluctantly, Nightsky got off Spottedheart. Pulling Shadow off, Silverstripe motioned for Spottedheart to resume with Nightsky. Getting up, Spottedheart walked awkwardly over to Nightsky. The black she-cat was lying on her back, legs splayed. Spottedheart came up at an angle, slurping her folds from the side.

Silverstripe crawled under Spottedheart, slowly inserting himself into her stretched out, but still tight and steamy, core. Timbershade purred, licking Spottedheart affectionately.

"Thanks for everything," he purred in her ear. Spottedheart looked up at him with her perfect, pool-like eyes. She tried to speak, but was overcome by a wave of pleasure as Silverstripe picked up the speed. She closed her eyes, snaking her tail around Timbershade's legs to stroke his erection. He moaned softly. Giving her one final lick, he padded over to Nightsky, sniffing her core.

Spottedheart took her muzzle away from Nightsky, allowing Timbershade to do with her what he wanted. Silverstripe's strong paws gripped her, and she licked his muzzle with a loud purr. He grinned cheekily, shooting a load deep inside her. Twisting around, she saw Hawkwind, Barkclaw thrusting crazily into him, hobbling over to her. Moaning slightly, she thrust her tail-hole into the air with eagerness. Silverstripe growled slightly, but wrapped his strong hind legs around her hips, pulling himself into her with more force.

Hawkwind mounted Spottedheart awkwardly. He put his length into her stretched out tail-hole, beginning to pound her instantly. Spottedheart groaned blissfully. She bucked her hips, writhing in happiness. She purred and an unknown tom, Thornfur or Darkclaw probably, began to groom her fur. She arched her back, overcome by pleasure.

The tongue moved away, and Spottedheart cracked open her eyes. Shadow's huge length hung over her face, and she cooed, admiring its bigness. Opening her jaws wide, she swallowed his tomhood whole. She sucked it roughly, turning the rogue on immediately. He moaned blissfully, shooting a steamy load into Spottedheart.

Spitting out his length, Spottedheart saw Darkclaw and Thornfur at Nightsky. The she-cat writhed beneath them moaning uncontrollably. Thornfur ceased pumping, shooting a load deep into Nightsky. Darkclaw also let loose, cum dripping out the sides of her core.

Hawkwind shot a load into Spottedheart's tail-hole, and she purred happily. Silverstripe also shot a steamy load into her core.

"Enough," panted Spottedheart. A chorus of unhappy grumbles met the announcement. Spottedheart smirked. "Don't worry," she laughed, "this was only preparation."

* * *

**_Dum-dum-dum! Evil, secret plan to be revealed in next chapter! I will write fast! Again, sorry this took forever! REVIEW!_**


	26. Plans

_**PLAN TO BE REVEALED! Also, a lot of cats you guys sent will be mentioned, but don't fret! Tigervoice and Streamsplash, they will be in later! And all of you who recommended apprentices, they will be in shortly! Thanks, read on!**_

"Only preparation?" Shadow licked his lips in anticipation.

"Not like that!" hissed Spottedheart. "I have something to tell you all." She motioned with her tail for the cats to sit down. They sat around her in a circle. She looked them all over, assessing their reactions. All but Silverstripe would approve, she figured. And Nightsky would only go if Silverstripe went.

"Do you all enjoy our sessions?" Spottedheart asked seductively. All the cats in the circle nodded their agreement. "Do you want this all the time?" Another unanimous nod. "What if you could?"

"What are you proposing?" demanded Thornfur. His length was dangling, and although he made no move to cover it, his face was full of suspicion. Silverstripe nodded his agreement, standing up and padding purposefully towards the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"An idea I've been harboring for some time now, the very idea that inspired me to seek you all out," Spottedheart explained.

"So tell us!" Silverstripe cried.

"Lustclan," Spottedheart said simply. She smiled at the assembled cats, waiting for their reaction. After letting the information was over them, she began to fully explain. "A clan for cats like us, who want to do this all the time. Like a real clan, with apprentices and warriors, except that fighting will not be the man point, as Lustclan has no enemies."

"Where will we get the other members?" Darkclaw asked.

"Well, I will take care of the medicine cat, but the rest of you will be in charge of recruiting other members. I have the list of who gets who. I've been scouting at Gatherings." Spottedheart cleared her throat for emphasis. "Hawkwind, you get Mistyfur, and the special task of recruiting our new medicine cat, Mintleaf. Silverstripe, you get Featherheart and Blossompelt, both she-cats have excellent potential. Nightsky, you get Redwillow. Darkclaw, you get Stormfire. Thornfur, you can have Dewflower, and Barkclaw, you can have the special task of trying to get Wildpath to join us. Timbershade, any she-cats you can find will do. Shadow, I don't know anything about rogues, but recruit whoever you can. Any she-cats or toms you want to add will also work."

Spottedheart made to stand up, then changed her mind abruptly. "We also need apprentices, so get them no matter what. That goes for all of the assigned cats. Rape might be needed, so don't be afraid."

"When will we meet up with the cats with us?"

"In one moon. I also almost forgot. I'm going to be leader, but I'm going to remain Spottedheart. All of us here tonight will be known as the Inner Council. All of you will be my deputies, and all the cats who cooperate will be the Outer Council. The others will be the just the others."

"What if the cats don't follow us?"

Spottedheart smirked. "Make them come. I have something special in mind for all those who refuse." Spottedheart took on a dreamy, almost devious expression. Snapping to attention, she said, "Dismissed."

All the cats got up and padded out of the clearing. Only Shadow remained.

"Toy," murmured the black tom, licking Spottedheart on her ear.

"Shadow," whispered Spottedheart, rubbing up against him.

"I already know who I'm recruiting," he said.

"Oh?"

"Ganymede, my brother, Diamond, and Ash. Ash already has kits, but I'm sure she'll come. They both just need a little, _persuading._"

"Shadow, you never did play nice."

"And I never intend to." Flipping Spottedheart over easily, he proceeded to trail his tongue along her belly fur, covering her in saliva. Spottedheart purred contentedly, closing her eyes in bliss.

At last, Shadow reached Spottedheart's core, swirling his tongue around it. "A bit stretched out," he murmured to himself, "but you'll do."

"Play with me," Spottedheart murmured. Smirking, Shadow pulled her into the mating crouch. Spottedheart purred, looking at Shadow's half out length, which was already very long. Shadow moaned blissfully as he ground himself against Spottedheart's hips. The she-cat bucked her hips back, trying to force him in.

"Not yet, toy," Shadow whispered, giving her ear an affectionate lick. He climbed off the she-cat, pushing her onto her back. Spottedheart cooed loudly, opening her jaws to allow the black tom to place his length in her mouth.

Shadow purred happily, enjoying the wet cave that was Spottedheart's mouth. His length hardened, and he jabbed himself down her throat, releasing a tsunami in Spottedheart's throat. The she-cat swallowed, barely pausing her sucking.

Again, Shadow felt pressure in his member, and another steamy load washed down Spottedheart's throat. His length had grown another inch at least. He pulled himself out of her mouth, quickly pushing her into the crouch. Spottedheart moaned softly, waggling her rump in anticipation.

Shadow grinned, happy to be in control. He poked her core with his length, teasing her. It contracted, letting out a sweet scent. Shadow pretended to jab her, and when she bucked her hips back, he jammed into her tail-hole. Spottedheart yowled in pure pain, and Shadow relished the sound. He began to pump her mercilessly, destroying her tail-hole, replacing it with a bloody hole that was slick with juices.

Spottedheart moaned, getting into it. She bucked her hips back in rhythm, enjoying the feeling of her tail-hole being shredded by the barbs of Shadow. She closed her eyes, moaning in synch with him.

"Oh, oh, OH! Shadow, you bad boy! You stayed out after hours to play! If you're gonna do it, DO IT! Oh, oh, YES! Faster, harder! Unhg, oh, OH! Shadow, I'm gonna- SHADOW!" Spottedheart yowled as she climaxed, yowling his name to the heavens. Clear juices spurted from her core.

Hissing happily, Shadow sent a tidal wave of cum into Spottedheart. The river thundered through her veins. Dismounting, Shadow positioned his mouth directly under her dripping core. He lapped at it hungrily, drawing a happy shudder and more juices from Spottedheart. She crouched low on top of him, and he shoved his muzzle in her core greedily.

Snaking his long black tail around her legs, Shadow began to probe her tail-hole with his tail. He jammed it inside, pumping in and out like a length would. Spottedheart moaned happily, sinking lower and bucking her hips back. Shadow plunged his tongue into her core again, licking her walls with vigor. His member smothered her fur, making it wet.

Spottedheart's tail snaked down, lightly brushing Shadow's length. The black tom moaned, and Spottedheart smirked, going even faster. She rubbed it up and down, even going into the slit a bit. Clear juices drenched Shadow's muzzle. Spottedheart shrieked in pleasure. Swiping his tongue around his jaws, Shadow stood.

Mounting Spottedheart again, Shadow quickly thrusted in and out of her core. The she-cat groaned, bucking her hips back happily. Wrapping his muscular paws around Spottedheart, he played with her belly fur, stroking it gently. Spottedheart moaned in bliss, feeling Shadow's length harden. He shot a load of cum deep into her core, and Spottedheart moaned.

Slipping off her, the pair began to groom each other vigorously. Soon, Spottedheart's belly fur was slick with saliva, and her core felt ready to let out her clear juices again. Shadow moaned as Spottedheart lay on top of him, licking his belly fur flat.

Pulling her hips out, Spottedheart slammed down on Shadow's length. The tom gurgled gibberish, arching his back with pleasure. Smirking, Spottedheart went up and down, all the while licking his belly fur. Shadow stuck his tail in her tail-hole, pumping in and out. Spottedheart groaned, feeling her juices seep out her core and trail down her legs. Shadow released deep into her, and a loud _pop _was heard as his seed was released.

The two broke apart, and groomed each other one last time.

"I'll look forward to the moon," whispered Shadow happily.

"Not as much as I," Spottedheart replied. The two parted, Spottedheart for Rainclan camp, and Shadow for the uncharted woods.


	27. Breezeclan Magic

_**OMG, this is so freakin' long! It took forever to write! Anyway, I'm not gonna be updating for a while, I've got two Min Pins, to watch, so yeah. ANYWAY, enjoy! And check out the new cover image, drew it myself. ;) ON WITH THE LEMON-Y-NESS!**_

* * *

THORNFUR

Thornfur padded along quietly. His heart hammered from the brutal mating sessions, and his length felt battered and bruised. Although it was completely up in his sheath, Thornfur could feel it throbbing in the all-too-familiar feeling of _lust. Lustclan! _Thornfur's heart skipped a beat at the very thought of the clan, run by Spottedheart, that was sure to calm the feelings inside of him.

As he entered the Breezeclan camp, he placed his mouse on the fresh-kill pile. He glanced around quickly. Dewflower and Wildpath were sharing tongues, the remains of a blackbird between them. Thornfur sniffed. Dewflower was in heat, and her sweet, virgin core made his tomhood peek its tip out.

Recalling her instructions, Thornfur decided to interrupt the cats. Seating himself next to Dewflower, he flicked his tongue over her ear.

"Oh, hello Thornfur," she said with a small giggle. "Wildpath and I were just talking about the prey. You just went hunting, right? How's it running?"

"Good," Thornfur meowed, shaking his hips slyly. With a loud purr, he asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Dewflower glanced at Wildpath, and something passed between the two of them. "Actually, Thornfur, we were just about to go for a walk, maybe catch some prey." The couple stood, and bounded out of the camp, tails intertwined. Cursing under his breath, Thornfur walked over to Barkclaw.

"Now's our chance," he whispered. "Wildpath and Dewflower are going for a spin. We need to get there first." Licking his lips, Thornfur continued, "You know what to do. I can't wait for some virgin core." Barkclaw snickered, and the pair padded out of camp, only a few minutes after them.

As Thornfur sniffed the air, he heard the cats just ahead of him. _Hurry, _he mouthed to Barkclaw. The deputy nodded solemnly. They picked up the pace, almost at a full-out run.

Skidding to a stop, Thornfur peered over the bushes. Dewflower and Wildpath were just toying with each other. Wildpath was in her mouth, and he was licking and sucking at her core. The sweet scent filled the clearing, and both Thornfur and Barkclaw's lengths stuck themselves out.

Wildpath mounted Dewflower, wrapping his paws around her eyes. Thornfur smirked. This ignorant tom was making this mission all the easier. As he began to grind his tomhood against Dewflower, Thornfur snuck up behind the pair. Barkclaw went up on the side. Thornfur lay down, motioning for Barkclaw to come. The gay deputy gladly sucked off Thornfur's member, and soon it was slick with saliva and completely out.

Standing, Thornfur narrowed his eyes. Barkclaw smirked at him, grabbing Wildpath's member with his teeth. The tom moaned as bliss overtook his senses. Thornfur pounced, wiggling under the tom to be against Dewflower. The beautiful she-cat was growing impatient. Keeping her eyes covered, Thornfur motioned for Barkclaw to get Wildpath out of there. Using the tom's vulnerability to his advantage, Barkclaw dragged the moaning tom away. Continuing to suck, Barkclaw lowered his organ over Wildpath's mouth. The tom opened his eyes, attempted to shriek, and got a member shoved into his mouth. Forced to suck, Wildpath watched the cat of his dreams be raped.

Dewflower hissed. "Hurry up, Wildpath! Take me!"

"I'm not Wildpath," Thornfur said, flipping her over onto her back.

"Th-Thornfur!?" squeaked Dewflower. The pretty she-cat tried to squirm away. Thornfur pinned her easily. Flicking his tongue over her sweet core, he began to trace around her belly fur. The white and silver she-cat settled down as waves of pleasure began to grip her. Thornfur purred loudly, flicking her tail-hole with his tail.

Reaching her core, the reddish tom began to dig in with his tongue. Dewflower gasped, bucking her hips and arching her back. _Stop it! _She scolded herself. _This is __**rape**__! _She struggled weakly to escape, but already she was succumbing to the pleasure.

"Take me," she whispered. Thornfur smirked, tomhood already erect. Beginning to lower himself down, he pressed it against her muzzle. Frowning in confusion, Dewflower kept her jaws clamped shut. Thornfur hissed angrily, digging his tongue in farther. She yowled in surprise as she felt him touch her walls. Her mouth opened, and Thornfur thrust down, shoving his slimy length into her jaws.

Squeaking with surprise, Dewflower choked slightly, but raked her teeth gently down the sides anyway. Thornfur moaned blissfully, sucking harder on her core. Dewflower moaned softly, swallowing sweet cum as it was ejected from Thornfur. The reddish tom groaned happily.

"Is this all you got," Dewflower hissed seductively as she spat out his member. Thornfur grinned.

"Somebody's getting horny!" he sang. Winking at Barkclaw, he pushed the wet she-cat into a mating crouch. With saliva practically dripping off her belly fur, and flaring core burning, the she-cat closed her glazed eyes. She wriggled her rump, squelching her tight, virgin core loudly.

Thornfur was turned on immensely, and mounted her with ease. Dewflower purred, dropping lower and raising her rear higher. She cooed loudly at the sight of the large length, slick with saliva. Moving her tail aside, Dewflower allowed her bright pink folds to be seen. Juices and saliva ran off her still, and her core dripped, literally. Clear juices made a puddle around the cats' paws, the sweet scent filling the air, making it difficult to breathe and think.

Allowing instinct to overtake his senses, Thornfur ground himself against Dewflower's tight hole. The she-cat moaned, thrusting her hips back, begging with inaudible words. Thornfur purred with delight. Closing his eyes, he allowed bliss to creep along his body.

"Take me!" Dewflower shouted, thrusting up again. "NOW!"

"Not yet," Thornfur murmured. "Not yet."

BARKCLAW

"Oh, yes, YES!" Barkclaw yowled, feeling his member harden pleasurably. Thrusting into the mouth of Wildpath, he could feel his first climax of the night grow near. Leaning down to whisper in Wildpath's ear, he gave it a swift lick. "Are you ready?" he hissed. Wildpath's eyes widened with realization.

Groaning, Barkclaw pumped faster, feeling the massive buildup in his length grow to almost painful amounts. Shuddering with pleasure, he began to turn slightly, feeling his tomhood twist. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he moaned, almost releasing himself. Putting his hormones in check, he felt along Wildpath's stomach with his tail.

Grabbing around the shaft with his tail, he began to vigorously rub up and down. Wildpath moaned softly, the sound muffled by the length. The warm breath that emitted when he attempted to speak was too much, and Barkclaw let out a shriek of pleasure as globs of cum spurted into his mouth. Wildpath choked, struggling to swallow. Pulling himself out, Barkclaw gave Wildpath a smirk before devouring he belly fur with licks.

The golden tom arched his back, chattering away in gibberish. His eyes were unfocused, and rolled about in his head. Barkclaw smiled to himself. This was gonna be fun.

Rasping his tongue along the golden sheath, the deputy coaxed the member out. He wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. It was _tiny!_ Only about three inches long and one inch wide, the slick organ was hardly worth his time. But, he trusted Spottedheart's judgment. After all, without her, he wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to do this.

Stealing a glance at Thornfur, he saw him caressing Dewflower's belly fur with his tongue. Purring to himself, he wondered if Wildpath would do that to _him._ As soon as the thought was out, his cheeks filled with delicious white cum. Instead of swallowing, though, he shoved his muzzle deep into Wildpath's muzzle, and allowed some of it to leak out. The two licked at each other's mouth's, eating away at the wonderful cum. When they finally broke apart, Wildpath's eyes had glazed over with lust. _Good._

Staggering upright, Barkclaw gently pushed a very dazed Wildpath into a hunter's crouch. The golden tom looked at his gay lover quizzically, but remained in the position. Barkclaw sniffed his tail-hole loudly, his hot breath making it contract. Wildpath moaned softly, finally realizing his lover's intentions.

The muscular deputy mounted the golden furred warrior with ease. Wildpath staggered under his weight, but remained upright. He whimpered at the feel of the large, puling rod of heat prodding his tail-hole. Barkclaw purred, feeling the shivering muscles of Wildpath beneath him. He closed his eyes, completely at peace.

Grinding together, Wildpath forgot his temporary fears. He bucked himself back with each grind, mounting pleasure for Barkclaw. The deputy moaned, never opening his eyes. Turning his head, Wildpath watched their friction. He felt his own length harden, and the familiar feeling of cumming grew as the pleasure mounted. Knowing he was going to release any second, Wildpath made a decision. With a smirk, he knocked Barkclaw away. _A foursome is better than just two-by-two._

Running over to where Thornfur was grinding into his unofficial mate, Wildpath mounted him clumsily.

"What the-" Thornfur growled as Wildpath began to grind him. "Get off me, you idiot warrior!" He bucked his hips back, attempting to dislodge the golden tom. But that only made the lustful feelings inside Wildpath grow.

Bringing his hips back, he power-thrust into Thornfur. The reddish tom yowled in pain, while delicious cum thundered through his veins. The thrust knocked him off balance, sending him into Dewflower. The white and silver she-cat shrieked as her virginity was stripped away too quickly.

THORNFUR

Hissing in annoyance, Thornfur began to pound the she-cat, trying to save the last few shreds of his plan. He felt Barkclaw drag the golden tom away, and turned to give the deputy a nod of approval. But Barkclaw didn't see it as he was already pounding Wildpath roughly, moaning blissfully.

Smirking as the she-cat beneath him began to feel pleasure, Thornfur thrust faster, eager to seduce the she-cat into agreement. As he thrust, he kept a close eye on Wildpath. There would be no more mistakes, only perfection.

As his member hardened with the familiar feeling of climax, Thornfur signaled for Barkclaw to finish up. The deputy nodded, pounding Wildpath's bloody tail-hole harder.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in Dewflower's ear.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Here it _cums!_" Thornfur yowled as he released deep into her. The she-cat squirmed away, allowing the seed to get all over her. Realization of what happened hit her quickly, and she shrieked, trying to crawl away.

"Not yet," Thornfur said, pouncing on her. He licked her ear, trailing around her whole body. Her silver patches were barely visible through the cum that covered her. He cleaned it off, savoring the taste of himself. Pushing the she-cat on her back, he groomed her belly fur slowly and deliberately. She squirmed in pleasure, moaning softly.

Wildpath walked over, his fur matted and belly fur slick with saliva. Barkclaw walked up after him, his cheeks full of something that he was trying to swallow. The three toms groomed Dewflower as the helpless she-cat writhed beneath them.

DEWFLOWER

"I'm-I'm gonna…" Dewflower tried to warn the toms as they plunged their tongues into her core. With a shriek of delight, clear juices leaked from her core. As spasms of pleasure wracked her body, the trio slurped loudly, moaning at how good she tasted. Thornfur even sucked on her core, sending her over the edge. Her belly fur was coated in the juices, as the never ending river flowed from her as the toms pleasured her.

When the tongues finally stopped, the fluids leaked for another few seconds before stopping. Moaning with disappointment, Dewflower looked coyly at the toms. She wriggled her rumps, making her core squelch. Wildpath looked ready to penetrate her, but Barkclaw shot daggers at him with his eyes, warning the tom.

Nodding to Barkclaw, Thornfur laid belly-to-belly with the beautiful she-cat. Dewflower looked at him with puzzlement. When she felt his heat rod smother her core, she moaned, closing her eyes as juices began to trickle out once more.

"Thornfur, y-mmmff!" she said as Barkclaw thrust himself deep into her mouth and throat. The deputy began to pump instantly, and Dewflower had little choice but to suck roughly on him. He moaned slightly, letting Dewflower know that she was doing her job right.

"Tail-hole," Thornfur said. Dewflower watched Wildpath intently. The handsome, golden tom looked uncertain. But, he crawled under the silver and white she-cat, allowing his pulsing rod to press against her tail-hole. Dewflower cooed, wiggling her rump slightly so it brushed his member. She felt it grow several degrees hotter, and proceeded to grind her tail-hole against him. The golden-furred tom purred loudly, inserting himself into her tail-hole. Dewflower whimpered in pain, but Thornfur, for all his gruffness and rape, massaged her belly fur with his tongue and ground his hips against her core, making sure she was feeling some form of pleasure.

As Wildpath picked up the pace, Barkclaw released in her mouth. He pulled out, giving her a grateful smile. He put his tail around his paws and watched the remainder of the "show" with something close to amusement on his face.

Thornfur sank deep into her core. He began to pump crazily, allowing the more lustful side of him to take control. Not that he truly had any side other than his lustful one anymore. Giving Wildpath a nod, the two pumped even faster, and eventually, cummed into the beautiful Dewflower together. She writhed as the cum cruised through her veins and core, fertilizing her eggs.

Thornfur groomed her belly fur, making her presentable. He could clearly see that the she-cat was incapable of doing much other than moan at the present moment. Clear juices began to spurt from her core again, but Thornfur knew that if they stayed out much longer, the clan would miss them.

He sat next to Barkclaw and Wildpath, waiting for the she-cat to regain a portion of her senses. Wildpath seemed at ease with what he had done, sitting coolly next to Barkclaw. The golden-furred tom would make a good addition to their clan.

Slowly, Dewflower stood. She wobbled unsteadily, and walked with a hitch in her rear end. As the lust cleared from her eyes, the enormity of what she had done fell on her. She froze, shock etched across her beautiful features. She looked to Wildpath, but her lover only gave a small shrug. Nodding, Dewflower sat facing the toms.

"I have a proposition to make," Thornfur announced in an important voice. "We are starting a new clan, Lustclan, where things like this," he gestured to the cum filled clearing, "can happen every day. Me and Barkclaw, plus some from each of the other clans, are gonna form this superior clan. So, this is the offer I'm making: Do you want to join freely?" He added the word freely as a threat. The unspoken words hung in the air.

"I'm in," said Wildpath excitedly.

"Me, too," said Dewflower.

"Excellent. We will notify you when it is time to leave." Nodding to Barkclaw, the two strode out of the clearing.

Turning to his love, Wildpath said, "What now?"

Dewflower smirked. "Don't play dumb."


End file.
